Pokemon Leafgreen
by jaffa3
Summary: Leaf has just started her Pokemon journey and has started traveling with a certain blue haired trainer that we all know and love. A Red&Leaf shipping story and a sequel to Pokemon Platinum
1. Chapter 1

"Leaf! Wake up!" a shrill voice ran out.

Leaf groaned and covered her head with her pillow hoping that the voice would give up.

Unfortunately it didn't.

"Leaf? Did you hear me?" the voice cried out accompanied by feet walking up the stairs and seconds later her door opening.

"Leaf? Do you really want to have to wait another year to get your first pokemon?"

Hearing that woke her up.

"No!" Leaf cried out as she scrambled out of bed and fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" she squealed in pain as she got up and rubbed her face.

"You ok sweetie?" her mother asked.

"No time for that I've got to get ready to see Red. I mean get my first pokemon." Leaf said blushing slightly.

Her mother giggled at that and said "fine. By the way breakfast is ready." as she left.

Leaf nodded and had a quick shower before she ran to put her clothes on.

She put on a light blue sleeveless top and a red skirt, blue socks that match her top and her bag she got from her mother on her birthday a couple of months ago.

Making sure she passed her own inspection and twirled in her mirror and nodded before she ran down stairs.

Her mother was there with a stop watch and said "that's your fastest time yet."

"Mom!" Leaf said before laughing.

After gorging down some bacon, eggs and toast she got up and announced "ok I'm heading out!"

"Be sure to come back and show me your new pokemon." her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I will I promise." Leaf yelled back.

Stepping out she felt the warm sun light hit her body and let out a sigh "what a beautiful day."

When she was just outside the Professors lab she heard a voice yell out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE!"

"Not again Blue." Leaf said as she face palmed.

Opening the door she saw Blue throddling one of the Professor's assistants.

"Blue quit it!" she shouted.

Hearing the door open she turned and her face broke out into a smile.

Standing there was her other friend Red.

He stood there with black jeans, a white shirt and red vest and his ever present hat that he never took off and on his hands were fingerless gloves.

Red was the only other one in this town who was sixteen like she and Blue were. But unlike Blue he was polite and respectful. Mostly because he almost never spoke.

She'd know him since they were both five years old and she could count on one hand the number of times he'd spoken to her.

Red calmly walked forward and gave Leaf a look that read "he's at it again?"

"Yeah. You mind breaking them up?" Leaf asked.

Red nodded and walked over and easily pulled Blue off of the aid.

"Sorry about Blue he's, well he's an idiot. Now can you please tell us where Professor Oak is?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure. He got a call from a friend of his and said he had to go pick someone up from the docks." the aid said.

"Thank you. Red let's go get him." she said.

Red nodded and followed her out of the lab.

"Blue really has to learn some patience." Leaf said.

Red chuckled at that.

They walked to the dock and were able to quickly spot Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak!" Leaf yelled as she and Red ran up to him.

"Hmm? Yes? Can I help you children?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Leaf and this is Red, we were suppose to get our first pokemon from you today." Leaf said.

"Oh my. I apologize I forgot all about that! I apologize you two but you see I got a call from an old friend and came here to accompany a friend of his to my lab." Professor Oak explained.

"Its ok but next time you really should tell Blue. He nearly killed one of your aids because you weren't there."

Suddenly someone walked down the ramp. She was a girl about Leaf's age, she had blue hair, a white and pink skirt, a red top and a hat on her head, around her waist was a belt with a single pokeball on it.

"Pardon me? Are you Professor Oak?" the girl asked.

"Yes that's me. And I'm going to assume your Dawn?" he asked.

"Yes sir." she said with a nod.

"Excellent. Now my dear if you'd please come with me I'll take you to my lab and update your pokedex." he said.

They walked back to the lab with Dawn and Professor Oak making small talk.

When they entered the lab they were greeted by Blue "Gramps! There you are!"

"Blue? Do you see these?" Professor Oak asked as he pointed to his ears.

"Yes." Blue said confused.

"They work. So you don't have to yell." he said before he asked one of his Aids to bring out the pokeball's and then turned to Dawn and said "Sorry Dawn but do you mind if I give these three there pokemon first?" he asked.

"I don't mind." she said.

"Good. Now Red, Blue, Leaf. Contained in these pokeballs are the three starter pokemon of the Kanto region."

He picked up one pokeball and out came a red lizard with a tail that ended with a flame at the tip.

"Char!" the fire type said happily as it ran at Red and hugged his leg making him chuckle.

"Now Charmander no playing favorites." Professor Oak said making Charmander return to him.

Professor Oak grabbed the second pokeball and out popped a pokemon with a light blue head, arms and legs. The rest of it was covered with a shell.

"Squritle?" it asked looking around.

"And finally, we have this one." he said as he sent out the last one.

It stood on all fours and and was green, with what looked like a bulb on its back.

"Saur? Bulbasaur?" it asked.

Both Dawn and Leaf knelt down to get a closer look and then squealed saying "your so cute!"

When they realized what they'd done they both started giggling.

"Indeed she is. Now seeing as we're all gentleman I don't think you two would have any objection to letting Leaf pick first would you?" Professor Oak asked.

Red quickly clamped his hand over Blue's mouth and shook his head no.

"Excellent. Now Leaf." the Professor started to say.

"I pick Bulbasaur!" she said.

Professor Oak chuckled and handed Bulbasaur's ball to her.

"Now I go right Gramps?" Blue asked.

"No. For nearly strangling one of my interns you go last." Professor Oak said.

"What? That's totally not fair!" Blue complained.

Professor Oak ignored him and said to Red "well son, now it's your turn."

Red walked over and looked the Charmander right in the eye. For a moment either one moved but then Red said "Charmander."

Everyone in the Lab (with the exception of Leaf and Dawn) gasped.

"Red? Did you just speak?" Blue asked.

Red stood up and grabbed Charmander's ball before giving a cute grin.

Professor Oak got over his shock quickly and said "well Blue. That leaves Squritle to you."

Leaf was on her knees petting Bulbasaur's head when she felt someone standing beside her.

"Would you mind?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not. Do you mind Bulbasaur?" Leaf asked her new pokemon.

"Saur." Bulbasaur said shaking her head no.

"Professor you said Bulbasaur's a girl?" Leaf asked while Dawn started scratching her head.

"That's right. Charmander and Squirtle are both males but Bulbasaur here's a female." he said before turning to Dawn and said "now Dawn may I have your pokedex?"

Dawn handed a small red rectangle to the Professor who took it back and placed it in a machine.

"Now Dawn, since your the reason Grandpa was late I think you should make it up by having a battle with me." Blue said.

Dawn didn't even look up from scratching Bulbasaur when she said "trust me. You don't want that."

"Scared?" he taunted.

Dawn sighed and said "your so much like Barry. Ok fine, I'll battle you."

"Blue are you crazy? She could possibly be one hundred times better and stronger than you!" Leaf said.

"No way! With my Squirtle no one can take us down." Blue said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said in agreement.

"Let's go outside." Dawn said.

Both trainers went outside with Red and Leaf following.

Both took there place and Blue said "Squirtle let's make this quick."

Dawn tried to hide the fact she was giggling but failed.

"What's so funny?" Blue demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." she said as she grabbed her pokeball and said "come out Torterra!"

When Leaf saw the pokemon she quickly hid behind Red.

That thing, whatever it was, was huge! It stood on four legs with a white line around the top of its body. Its back was covered in grass and dirt. It had three spike's on its back that reminded Leaf of mountains and a full grown tree.

"What is that?" Leaf asked poking her head from behind Red's back.

"This cutie's a Torterra. He's my starter and my most powerful pokemon. Right sweetie?" she asked.

"Terra." Torterra said with a happy look on his face.

"Squirtle." the water type said in fear.

"No. I know when I'm outmatched." Blue said which caused Squirtle to let out a sigh or relief.

"Good. Because I didn't want to hurt such a cute pokemon." Dawn said.

"Torterra." the grass type said in agreement.

"So sweetie, want to stay out for a while?" Dawn asked.

"Terra." Torterra nodded as he started to extend one leg at a time stretching them out.

"Alright then you stay here for a while I have to get my pokedex back and make a call." she said.

Dawn went back in an Red started to walk forward towards Torterra.

"Red are you crazy?" Leaf squealed.

Red walked up to Torterra's face and started to pet it.

"Terra!" the grass type said happily.

Red motioned for Leaf to come over and gave her a look that said "trust me."

Leaf hesitantly came over and knelt down next to him. Red said quietly so only she could hear "it's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Red then gently grasped her hand in his and moved it so she was touching Torterra.

Leaf was glad Red was busy with Torterra because he couldn't see her face which was bright red.

"See? He's not so scary." Red softly said.

"Your right. He's actually kind of neat." Leaf said.

Dawn came back out and started giggling "making friends already Torterra?"

"He's a really cool pokemon." Leaf said.

"Thanks. What do you think, Red was it?"

"Sorry. Red doesn't speak." Leaf explained.

"But I heard him back in the lab." Dawn said.

"And trust me that's probably the only time you'll ever hear him speak. I've know him since we were both five and I can count on one hand the number of times he's spoken to me." Leaf said.

"Ah Dawn there you are. Now I've updated your pokedex to recognize any pokemon you see in both here and Johto." Professor Oak said coming out and handing Dawn her red rectangle.

"Good. Now is there a pokemon centre here or something? I'd really like to relax." Dawn asked.

"No I'm sorry Dawn." Professor Oak said.

"Ah man!" Dawn pouted.

"Well, if you'd like I could ask my mom if you could stay with us." Leaf offered.

"I don't want to impose." Dawn said.

"Your not imposing, I'm inviting you." Leaf said with a smile.

"Well, if your mother doesn't mind I'd love to." Dawn said returning the smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Leaf said grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her along.

"Torterra you just stay here!" Dawn shouted back.

They arrived at Leaf's house quickly and Leaf shouted "MOM! I'm home!"

Her mom was watching TV but turned and said "welcome home Leaf! Who's this?" she asked looking at Dawn.

"This is Dawn she's... actually Dawn where are you from?" Leaf asked.

"Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh." Dawn said.

"Wow Sinnoh! That's a long ways from here." Leaf's mother said.

"Mom, Dawn doesn't have a place to stay so would it be ok if she stayed the night?" Leaf asked.

"Of course honey. Now enough suspense let's see your pokemon."

Leaf giggled and said "alright come out Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur come out with a "Bulba?" taking in her new surroundings.

"Well hello little guy." Leaf's mother said.

"Mom she's a girl." Leaf said.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said as she started petting Bulbasaur head.

All three women fawned over Bulbasaur, asked Dawn about herself and the Sinnoh region and chatted.

At about nine thirty they heard a rumbling coming from outside and Dawn said "oh crap!"

All three ran outside and saw a ticked off Torterra.

"Oh sweetie I completely forgot about you. I'm sorry!" Dawn said.

"Terra." Torterra said still looking angry.

Dawn started scratching under Torterra's chin and the giant pokemon started to rapidly stomp his foot causing a small earthquake.

"Sorry!" Dawn exclaimed before she returned Torterra.

**A/N what's up?!**

**Well we are now starting the new story! Yay!**

**Also first reviewer gets to decide one pokemon that either Dawn or Leaf will catch but said reviewer must have a profile. If your just a guest then sorry.**

**Also I promise I'll try to be less free with the moves. I won't have pokemon going around knowing 8 moves.**

**Also in case it wasn't clear Leaf is now the main character with Dawn taking a back seat.**

**Pretty much how it's going to be is Leaf is Dawn **

**And Dawn is Lucas in this story ya dig?**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf and Dawn were on there way to Viridian City. Both girls had been asked by Professor Oak to pick up a package for him at the pokemart and both girls were only too happy too.

Along the way Leaf asked Dawn about herself, what pokemon she had and all that.

"You actually won on your first try?" Leaf asked with wonder.

"Well it depends on your point of view. I did win in a sense that I beat everyone who entered the League but I didn't win against the League Champion. Who happens to be my boyfriend." she said.

"Oh. So you have a boyfriend huh? Tell me everything." Leaf asked.

Before Dawn could they both heard a cry of pain and followed it.

They came across a small bird being attacked by a swarm of birds both big and small.

The big birds had brown feathers and a decorative red plum on its head and a beak that varied from bird to bird but most were between two to three feet in length.

The smaller birds were similar to the large ones except they lacked the long beaks and there wings were red.

Both birds (Spearow and Fearow as she learned) were circling around a small and obvisoually injured pokemon.

The injured pokemon was small. About the same size as the Spearow. It was mostly brown on its back and a pale yellow on its front.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked.

"Spearow and Fearow are highly territorial. If that Pidgy got separated from its flock and wandered into their territory then it's no surprise that this happened." Leaf said.

"We have to do something." Dawn said.

"What? Look at how many there are! And all we have are our grass starters." Leaf said.

"Trust me. Torterra can handle thoes bullies." Dawn said as she ran forward and grabbed her pokeball and released her starter.

"Terra!" he yelled stomping on the ground for good measure.

"Bulbasaur let's go!" Leaf said sending out her grass type.

Bulbasaur took one look at what was going on and summoned two vines from her bulb that shot forward and gently wrapped around the injured Pidgey and brought it back to Leaf.

"Torterra get rid of those flying types with leaf storm!" Dawn said.

Torterra launched a blast of leafs from his back that swarmed the Spearow and made them all cry out.

"Leave!" Dawn shouted.

"Torterra!" her grass typed yelled with her.

All of the Spearow and some of the Fearow turned tail and flew away but some Fearow still remained.

They all shot at Torterra, their beaks spinning like drills and started to peck him everywhere.

Bulbasaur shot two vines again and wrapped them around one of the Fearow before slamming it to the ground.

"Alright Torterra stone edge!" Dawn said.

Torterra stomped on the ground and summoned several large stones to spin around him causing the Fearow to retreat back.

"Now let's end this with some style. Frenzy plant!" Dawn said.

Torterra started to glow green before raising up and stomping on the ground.

Then several thick roots shot from the ground making Leaf step back and Bulbasaur look at Torterra with awe.

The roots then flew towards the Fearow and wrapped around them all before throwing them away.

That was all the incentive they needed to start flying away.

"Leaf is that Pidgey ok?" Dawn asked as she returned Torterra.

"Its not doing so good. We'd better to hussle to Viridian City quick." Leaf said.

Hearing that both trainers sprinted to Viridian City. Thankfully the City was close by Pallet Town.

Once they made it there they quickly ran for the pokemon centre, pushed there way to the front of the line and gave the Pidgey to the nurse.

They left after hearing that it would be a while before they got any news so Leaf suggested going along Route 22.

"Why? What's along there?" Dawn asked.

"It's where you to to get to the Indigo Plateau, but only people with eight badges can actually get to the Plateau, but if we're lucky maybe we'll be able to see it." Leaf explained.

Dawn thought for a moment before she shrugging and saying "sure why not?"

Leaf lead the way, having gone there several times with Red and Blue.

Half way along the route they heard someone call out from ahead of them "hey Leaf!"

"Blue?" Leaf asked.

"Got it in one. So what are you doing here? No way you've got all your badges yet." Blue said.

"Yes Blue because I traveled all across Kanto, battled all of the gym leaders and collected eight badges all in less then twenty four hours." Leaf said sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"That's what I thought. If your trying to see the Plateau today your out of luck. Too cloudy."

"Man." Dawn said dissapointed.

"Well Leaf since your here let's see if you've been treating your Bulbasaur right." Blue said as he grabbed one of his two pokeballs.

"Um." Leaf said looking nervous.

"Go on Leaf it's good for you to get some battling experience." Dawn encouraged.

Leaf nodded and grabbed Bulbasaur's ball and said "ok Blue your on."

"Great. You caught any pokemon yet?" he asked.

"No." Leaf said.

"Typical your never gonna get strong that way. Fine a one on one battle it is." He said as he sent out his pokemon and said Squirtle let's rock!"

"Squirtle!" the water type said.

"You sent out Squirtle even though you know that Leaf only has Bulbasaur?" Dawn asked looking confused.

"Pfff! Type advantage is nothing against the skills we've developed right buddy?" he asked.

"Squirtle." the water type said.

"Ok Bulbasaur let's go!" Leaf said**.**

Bulbasaur came out of her pokeball and said her name "Saur? Bulba, Bulbasaur."

"Go Bulbasaur! Go!" Dawn cheered from the sides.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Blue said.

Squirtle quickly took off and slammed his head into Bulbasaur who was taken off guard.

"Come on Bulbasaur! Use leaf storm!" Leaf said.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur said looking confused.

"Leaf! A new Bulbasaur wouldn't know how to use leaf storm!" Dawn said from the side.

"Tackle again!" Blue said.

Squirtle ran forward and slammed into Bulbasaur with his head.

Bulbasaur wasn't looking too good but she still got back to her feet.

"Finish this with bubble!" Blue said.

Squirtle launched a stream of bubbles that pelted the already weaken Bulbasaur and sent her to Leaf's feet.

"Saur." she said unconscious.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said with concern as she knelt down.

"Wow if that's the best you can do then I feel sorry for you." Blue said.

"Leave her alone." Dawn said.

"I'm just telling it how it is. Sorry if that's upsetting. Your a trainer so maybe you should give her some pointers. Anyway that's all I have to say. Smell ya later." Blue said as he walked off.

Dawn knelt next to Leaf and gave her a hug.

"He's right to feel sorry for me." Leaf said.

"No he's not. He's a jerk, that was your first battle, no one expects you to win on your first." Dawn said as she stood up and offered her hand to Leaf.

Leaf took it with one hand and picked up Bulbasaur with her other and held her in her arms.

"Now come on, we'll get Bulbasaur all fixed up, get Professor Oak's package and then I'll teach you how to battle so you don't lose to that jerk again." Dawn said.

"You'd really?" Leaf asked.

"Course I would. Least I can do for your hospitality." Dawn said with a big smile.

Leaf gave Dawn a one armed hug and said "thanks Dawn."

**A/N well, we probably won't get to some real action packed adventures until after Pewter City, ya know MT. Moon?**

**Now a lot of people were upset that Dawn didn't lose more which personally I find strange but hell it's what you guys want.**

**Now Leaf will NOT lose to Blue everytime. I shall point that out now, nor shall it be like Ash, only winning one time. I'll try and make it a blend of wins and loses.**

**Also do you guys want a Leaf vs Red battle two chapters from now? **

**Leave in a review if you do.**

**Now that's all I have to say.**

**Small ya later.**

**Ok if I ever say that again shoot me in the face.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Leaf had returned to Pallet Town, after the Pidgey had been all fixed up, they released it and picked up the package for Professor Oak.

"Ah there it is. Perfect. Thank you two." the Professor said when they returned to his lab.

He opened the box had pulled out three red rectangles.

"Are those pokedexes?" Dawn asked.

Before he could answer the door flew open and in came Blue "Gramps? What's up?"

Following behind him was Red who also had a quizzical expression on his face.

"Good your all here. What I have in my hand is called a pokedex. Its basically an encyclopedia of pokemon that I designed and would like to entrust one to each of you." he said as he handed each of them a pokedex.

"When you scan a pokemon you get a small description of it, along with height and weight and all that, and once you catch a pokemon it will show you the moves that the pokemon knows. Here I'll demonstrate. Leaf please send out your Bulbasaur."

Leaf did as instructed and released her Bulbasaur. The Professor took the pokedex opened it, pressed a button and an electronic voice said **"this Bulbasaur is a female and knows the following moves.**

**Tackle**

**Vine whip**

**Razor leaf**

"That's amazing." Leaf said.

"Yeah Leaf's gonna need all the help she can get." Blue said before snickering.

Red slapped him on the back of his head and made him yelp before turning to glare at Red.

"Behave you two."

Dawn and Leaf left the lab and Dawn grabbed Leaf's hand and started pulling her along.

"Hey!" she protested "what's the big idea?" she asked.

"Time to keep a promise and while I'm at it I should teach to you catch a pokemon too." Dawn said.

They came to a clearing and Dawn grabbed a pokeball and said "Buneary let's go!"

Out of the pokeball was a small brown pokemon with long ears and feet.

"Its so cute!" Leaf squealed as she knelt down to get a closer look.

"Buneary." the small pokemon said in thanks.

"Ok Buneary we're here to help teach Leaf how to battle, so don't go full strength with your attacks ok?" Dawn explained.

"Bun. Buneary." the pokemon replied.

"Great!" Dawn said with a smile and turned to Leaf and said "now send out your Bulbasaur."

"Ok. Bulbasaur let's go!" she said.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur said looking at the new pokemon.

"Buneary Bun." Buneary said in greeting.

"Saur. Bulba Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur said with a smile.

"Ok Leaf you can have the first attack." Dawn said.

"Ok, Bulbasaur use razor leaf." Leaf said hesitantly.

Bulbasaur shot several leafs from the bulb on its back right at Buneary.

"Freeze them." Dawn said.

Buneary charged and fired a icy blue beam from her mouth that froze the razor leaf attack solid making them fall and shatter against the ground.

"What did I do there?" Dawn asked.

"Proved how bad I am." Leaf mumbled.

"Come on Leaf I'm trying to help you." Dawn said.

Leaf sighed and said "you blocked my razor leaf with an ice beam?" she guessed.

"Yes, I used an attack to defend. If you remember that it can really give you an edge in a battle." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and said "alright then. Bulbasaur use vine whip!"

Bulbasaur extended two vines from her back that shot at Buneary.

"Dodge them!" Leaf said.

Buneary quickly jumped into the air over the vines.

"Tackle when Buneary lands!" Leaf said looking a little excited.

Bulbasaur quickly retracted her vines and shot forward when Buneary landed and hit her sending her stumbling back.

"See? Now your getting it." Dawn said happily.

"You think so?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah now let's keep going "Buneary use dizzy punch!" Dawn said.

The tips of Buneary's ears started to glow white as she ran forward.

"Turn an attack into a defense." Leaf murmured before getting an idea "block them with vine whip!" she said.

Bulbasaur extended her vines, every time Buneary went to jab at Bulbasaur one of her vines would push her ear off course and either throw her off balance or make her hit the ground.

Leaf was starting to enjoy herself and got another idea "while she's close use razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur hit Buneary with a close range razor leaf attack that made her stop her dizzy punches so she could shield her face with her ears.

"Awesome! Leaf that's excellent!" Dawn said happily for her new friend.

When the razor leaf barrage stopped Buneary uncovered her face and said "Buneary." in agreement to her trainers assessment.

"Thanks you two." Leaf said happily.

"Ok I think that's enough for now." Dawn said.

Suddenly something flew from above and hit Bulbasaur making her cry out.

"What was that?" Leaf asked.

Hovering there was a Pidgey with a look in its eye that made Leaf shudder. She quickly repressed it and said angrily "what was that for?!"

"Pidgey." it said back.

Then Leaf noticed it's wing, it had the remains of a bandage on it.

"Dawn? I think that's the same Pidgey from before." Leaf said without looking away.

"I think so too." Dawn said as she nodded in agreement.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf's grass type snarled angrily.

"Don't worry Leaf Buneary can handle this no problem." Dawn said.

"No, I want to do this." Leaf said with a fire in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked surprised at her friends new confidence.

"Yeah. Bulbasaur? What do you say?" Leaf asked.

"Saur." the grass type said with a nod.

"Alright then, let's start off with a razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur sent several leafs flying from her back right at Pidgey who started to flap it's wings and launched a small blast of wind at them causing them to scatter.

Pidgey then quickly shot forward and slammed into Bulbasaur before anyone could blink.

"That's some speed." Dawn said.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two vines from her back and tried to bat Pidgey but the thing was too quick and easily avoided the vine before shooting forward again and slamming into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur you ok?" Leaf asked with concern.

Bulbasaur got back to her feet and nodded.

"Try vine whip again." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched her vines again but the result was the same.

However that's when Leaf smiled.

"When it get in close use tackle!" Leaf said.

Just like she predicted Pidgey followed the same tactic and shot forward but instead of hitting Bulbasaur again, Pidgey was met with a hard tackle that sent it along the ground.

Dawn threw something at Leaf which she caught, a pokeball she realized.

"Press the button in the centre and throw it!" Dawn said.

Leaf did as she was told and the ball grew in size then she threw it at Pidgey with all her might, it hit the flying type while it was still recovering and sucked it in.

It then shook.

Once.

Twice

Thrice.

Ping!

"What happened?" Leaf asked.

At the same time Dawn jumped up and cheered "you caught it!" before running and giving her a hug.

Leaf returned the hug and then asked "so what happened?"

"You just caught that Pidgey!" Dawn said happily.

"You mean it's mine now?" Leaf asked.

"Yep!" Dawn said before giggling which Leaf soon joined in.

Leaf then pulled out her new pokedex and after reading the summary about Pidgey it said **"Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon.**

**This Pidgey is a male and knows the following moves.**

**Quick attack**

**Gust**

**Double team.**

**A/N ok, we shall get to the very first Red vs Leaf battle next chapter.**

**Also I'm posting these chapters so quickly so we can get past the (in my opinion) boring parts.**

**Also the chapters shall start getting longer soon. I hope and the first person to tell me what's missing from my description get to chose 1 pokemon Leaf gets.**

**Also toybocharged I got your PM and I am totally doing that thanks to you.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn, Leaf, and her mother sat at the table having dinner, Dawn's Buneary and Torterra and Leaf's Bulbasaur and her new Pidgey were eating inside too, or in Torterra's case he was sticking his head in through the door and eating while the rest of him was outside.

"I can't believe it. Two days after you get your first pokemon you went and caught another." her mother said with a hint of pride.

"Pidgey." the flying type said as it landed on her mother's shoulder carefully so as not to sink his talons into her shoulder.

Her mother stroked the top of his head which caused him to coo.

Leaf had been almost as silent as Red ever since the pair had gotten home which was really worrying Dawn and her mother.

After Leaf caught her Pidgey she's been beyond happy, she'd been talking a mile a minute but once she got home she'd just been almost silent.

Then after dinner Leaf spoke and said "I want to go on a journey."

Dawn, her mother and all four pokemon looked at Leaf as if she'd grown a second head.

Leaf's mother was the first to react and walked over to her and said "my little girls going on a journey. Its about time. If you weren't going to take your pokemon out and travel Kanto I'd have kicked you out and made you." her mother said jokingly but with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mommy." Leaf said as she felt tears start to well up in her own eyes and said "look now your making me cry." she said as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

Both women just stayed there crying for a while before Leaf's mom recovered first and looked over to shoulder at Dawn and said "Dawn? I know I have no right to ask but could you go with Leaf? I'd feel better if I knew she had some company.

"No need to worry." was Dawn's reply.

Leaf pulled away from her mother's shoulder when she was sure she was done crying and let her mother go.

Her mom went over to the sink to start cleaning up the dishes and Leaf walked over to Dawn and whispered "Dawn, you know you really don't have to come with me."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." she replied.

"Why?" Leaf asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because when I first started it was just me, my Turtwig and the pokemon we caught. It was fun. Don't get me wrong, going to new places and seeing new people and pokemon was really fun and exciting. But after I started traveling with Lucas things got way better." Dawn explained.

Leaf nodded and then said "I really hope your not traveling with me because your hoping I'll fall for you."

Dawn nodded then sputtered and said "wait what?!" which caused Leaf to break out into a fit of giggling.

Leaf was the last one to wake up that day (like usual.)

She went to the spare bedroom Dawn was staying in but she was already gone so she went downstairs and kissed her mother before asking "mom? Where's Dawn?"

"She said she had to go to the Lab. Didn't say what for."

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go catch up with her then we'll come back here before we leave." Leaf said.

"Ok sweetie."

When Leaf reached the Lab she saw that place was empty except for a voice near the back.

(Dawn)

"So could you please send her to me?" Dawn asked putting on a cute pout for good measure.

"That's not fair Dawn." Lucas said with mock anger.

"What's not?" she asked cutely.

"Pouting when you know I can't resist it." he said with his cute smirk.

"So is that a yes?" she asked.

He gave a fake sigh and said "very well. But only because she's been getting really aggrivated having to stay here on Professor Rowans Ranch."

Dawn clapped her hands like a little girl and said "thank you." in her cutest voice.

Lucas smirked before he turned serious and said "now Dawn I must tell you something."

Dawn realized that he wasn't kidding this time and asked "what?"

"Yesterday, I was handing out food to all of the pokemon. I heard a sound coming from behind a tree and followed it. and what I saw was..." he hesitated.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Hold on I'm pausing for effect!" he said as he paused for several more seconds before continuing "your Gardevoir and my Electivire kissing." he said.

Dawn was motionless for a full minute before she said "you must have seen it wrong."

"No I saw it all. And I'm talking full lip lock action." he didn't add "like you and I do." because being separated from her still hurt.

Dawn was silent for a moment again before she said "well, at least Gardevoir, Buneary and Luxray found someone." she said.

"Me too." he said before he looked sad and said " I really miss you Dawn."

"Don't say that!" she snapped before she said softly "if you say that then I'll start crying and neither one of us wants that." she said.

"Your right I'm sorry." he said before he looked off screen and nodded before turning back to his girlfriend and said "sorry Beautiful but the Professor's calling."

"Its ok. I know you can't spend all day talking to me." she said.

Lucas kissed the tips of his index, middle, and ring finger and pressed it to the screen.

Dawn did the same and placed them so the line up with his and she said "I love you."

He gave her a his smirk and said "I love you too." before they hung up.

She then quickly spun around and saw Leaf there.

(Leaf)

"Dawn! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop but." Leaf said as she started rambling on.

Dawn had to try three times to get Leaf's attention. On the last try she was screaming at the top of her lungs which made Leaf shut up and brace herself for a real shouting but was surprised when all she got was a hug.

"Its ok. I don't have anything to hid." Dawn said.

Leaf let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her friend back.

Suddenly a pokeball appeared in the transfer machine.

"Yay! She's here!" Dawn said happily.

Dawn grabbed the pokeball and released a small yellow pokemon. This pokemon was about as big as Pidgey. It had a black line around its neck and ears, the ears which had three small spikes. Its tail was fully black and it had red pouches on its cheeks.

Leaf couldn't help herself. This little pokemon was so cute!

"Hi there!" Leaf said as she knelt down.

"Chu." the pokemon said hesitantly.

"Its ok. I won't hurt you." Leaf said as she reached out to the small pokemon.

"Leaf don't." Dawn warned.

Unfortunately Dawn was to late and Pichu got scared and shocked her.

Leaf lay on the floor and managed to look up at Dawn who was holding the electric type.

"Sorry girl but I did try to tell you. Pichu only let's people she knows touch her." Dawn said.

"Should have said that before." Leaf muttered before letting out an involuntarily twitch.

"Come on girl." Dawn said as she held her hand to Leaf who grabbed it.

Dawn helped Leaf, who was having trouble walking because her legs felt like "Tentacruel jelly" over to the door.

However once the door opened and Dawn saw someone there she stood up straight and let go of Leaf who fell to the floor.

She instantly felt a hand touch her cheek and looked up and then instantly wished the fall had killed her.

The hand that touched her face belonged to none other then Red.

He was down on one knee and asked softly "are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." she said.

He helped her up and she noticed he had two pokeballs on his waist "hey Red? Want to have a pokemon battle?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

They went to the clearing where Leaf caught her Pidgey.

Both stood a distance from each other and grabbed their first pokeball.

Red's first pokemon was a small light blue pokemon. It had large ears, whiskers on each side of its face and spots colored a lighter blue on its body.

"What's that?" Leaf asked.

Leaf grabbed her pokedex

Nidroan the poison pin pokemon.

"Well alright then, Bulbasaur let's go." Leaf said.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur said when she came out.

"Nido. Nidoran Ran." Nidoran said in greeting.

"Bulbasaur Saur." Bulbasaur said back with a smile.

"Alright Bulbasaur tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly ran forward and hit Nidoran with a strong tackle that sent the little pokemon sliding back.

It quickly recovered and fired multiple white needles from its mouth that made Bulbasaur cry out when they hit.

"Come on Bulbasaur shake it off and use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shook her head once and fired multiple flying leafs from her back.

Nidoran however simply charged through the razor leaf attack before spinning and delivering a kick to Bulbasaur's face then spinning again and delivering another one.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried out.

"Are you ok Bulbasaur?" Leaf asked.

"Saur." she nodded.

"Alright then use vine whip!"

Bulbasaur shot two vines from her bulb that flew forward and slammed into Nidoran making it cry out.

"Again!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur slammed her vines into Nidoran again sending it flying.

Nidoran however was far from done and charged forward, it's two front legs glowing a sickly purple as it started to rapidly jab at Bulbasaur.

"Razor leaf while Nidoran's close!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot spinning leafs from her back that hit Nidoran and made it stop it's barrage of jabs.

Bulbasaur looked happy but then suddenly cried out in shock and pain when she started to glow purple.

"Dawn what's happening?" Leaf asked with worry.

"Bulbasaur's been poisoned." Dawn said.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Put her back in her ball. She won't take any damage there." Dawn said.

Leaf nodded and brought back her Bulbasaur before grabbing her second pokeball and said "alright Pidgey let's go."

"Gey!" the flying type said when he came out.

"Alright Pidgey use quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward and slammed into Nidoran who cried out and tried to respond with a kick but Pidgey was already out of range.

Nidoran opened its mouth and fired white needles at Pidgey but Leaf said "double team!"

Pidgey then created multiple copies of himself that surrounded Nidoran who was looking around in confusion.

"Now gust!" Leaf said.

Pidgey started to quickly flap his wings which sent a blast of wind at Nidoran who didn't have any place to get its footing and went flying and hit a tree and slid down to its base.

"Yes! Good job Pidgey!" Leaf said happily.

"Pidgey." he replied.

Red returned his Nidoran and sent out his second pokemon.

"Char." his starter said.

"Be careful Pidgey. That Charmander's probably more powerful then Nidoran was." Dawn warned.

Charmander started things off but opening his mouth and sending sparks flying at Pidgey who cried out in surprise.

"Come on Pidgey! Use quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward and slammed into Charmander's stomach making the fire type slide back.

Charmander opened its mouth again and launched more sparks at Pidgey who was expecting it this time and used a gust to blow them all back at Charmander who simply took it.

"Now quick attack again!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward but Charmander quickly spun around and whipped his tail around with him and hit Pidgey across the face making him stop and shake his head.

But Charmander wasn't done yet and started scratching Pidgey with his small claws.

"Get Charmander away with gust!" Leaf said.

Pidgey started to flap his wings and sent a gust of wind that pushed Charmander to the ground and caused him to slide away.

Charmander quickly vaulted back up and quickly launched another barrage of sparks that hit Pidgey full force In the face.

Pidgey cried out before landing and started rubbing his face with his wing to clear his vision.

Charmander then ran forward and whipped his tail around again and hit the side of Pidgey's head.

Pidgey fell and hit the ground and didn't even try to get back up.

"Oh no Pidgey." Leaf said with worry. She realized that even if she sent out her Bulbasaur he was weakened from Nidoran and poison. But even ignoring all that she still was at a disadvantage so she looked at Red and said "I surrender."

Red smiled and walked over to his Charmander and rubbed his head.

"Char." Charmander giggled.

**A/N I'm sorry.**

**Originally I had an awesome 2860 word story but I was writing it on my phone and accidently hit the discard button instead of save.**

**So the 2800 word chapter went down to 91 freaking words.**

**That's also why I just left the ending as it is like usual terrible.**

**Now that I have explained myself let's get to something else.**

**I don't want people asking me "how does Red battle without talking."**

**If I want to explain it then I may but that won't come until way later got it?**

**Also I got two reviews that asked me a question and I felt they should be answered.**

**Yes Torterra is going to be sort of a mentor to Bulbasaur as she grows.**

**And yes, Fairy types now exhist. So the Clafairy line, Jigglypuff line, Snubble line and anything else I forgot.**

**However the Ralts line is not converted in my story. Which means Dawn's Gardevoir is still just a pure psychic type.**

**Now I have a question for you guys. Did you guys like the parts where I had pokemon talking? Like Electivire, Gardevoir, and Pichu talking?**

**Please let me know.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dawn?" Leaf said.

"Yeah Leaf?" Dawn asked as she looked over at her friend.

Both trainers were sitting down in the pokemon centre in Viridian City. Leaf was getting her pokemon fixed up. Dawn was able to fix Bulbasaur's poisoning with a berry she had in a case but the rest of the injuries she didn't know how to fix.

Leaf hesitated before she said "am I ready?"

Dawn knew Leaf was still upset about her losses to both Red and Blue and said "let me tell you a story."

Leaf looked surprised but nodded.

"When I first started I never lost. My best friend challenged me to a battle, I accepted and won. When I decided to challenge the gyms I won my first badge in a landslide. My second one took some effort but I did it."

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" Leaf said with a huff.

"I'm getting there now relax. Ok so when I got to my third gym I was cocky and thought I was going to win again. But when I actually battled the leader I got thrashed. After that I started doubting myself, I wasn't sure if I was good enough. That was the first time I'd ever lost. Losing when your first starting out is good because you don't build up so much confidence that you get cocky then crash out when you finally do lose."

Dawn stopped talking and pulled Pichu down off her head and into her arms.

Leaf on the other hand kept thinking about what Dawn said hard. She didn't even hear the announcement that called for her until Dawn shook her.

Leaf picked up her two pokemon and both girls left. She was still upset about losing but after thinking about what Dawn said, she wasn't as upset as before.

"So Dawn? Before we go through Vermilion Forest want to go see if we can see the Plateau today." Leaf asked.

"Forest?" Dawn said looking slightly scared before nodding and saying "yes."

Leaf briefely wondered what she was worried about but just shrugged and lead Dawn west to Route twenty two.

It didn't take long before Leaf lead Dawn to a treehouse.

"Whoa! You have a treehouse?!" Dawn said in amazment.

"Yep my Dad built it." Leaf said.

"Where is he now?" Dawn asked.

"He walked out. I was ten and he just left me and my mom." Leaf said.

Dawn gasped and hugged her tightly before she said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Leaf hugged her blue haired friend back and said "it's ok. You didn't know." then she perked up and said "now enough of that let's go check."

Leaf climbed the rope ladder easily but Dawn had some trouble and fell several times.

By the time she managed to get up she was annoyed and said "this had better be worth it."

Leaf grabbed binoculars that she, Red, and Blue kept there and looked through them for a second before she smiled "it will be, here look." she said before handing the binoculars to Dawn.

Dawn looked at where Leaf had been looking and gasped.

The building was beautiful, in the sun light it looked like it was sparkling!

"Well? Was it worth it?" Leaf asked already knowing the answer.

"That place is beautiful!" Dawn said as she put the binoculars down.

"Hey! Who's up there?" a voice shouted.

Leaf peeked out and saw who was out there and said "just us Blue."

"Oh Leaf it's you. Who else is up there? Red?" he guessed.

"No Dawn." Leaf said.

"Well come down! I want to see if you managed to get stronger." Blue said.

Leaf hesitated for a second before Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder and said "you'll do fine."

Leaf was silent before she said "ok" softly to Dawn.

Leaf came out and climbed down the ladder and stood in front of Blue who looked surprised "You caught another pokemon? Or is that one of Dawn's?"

"I caught it thank you very much." Leaf huffed.

They both heard a small yelp as Dawn hit the ground beside them, landing on her back.

"Hey Blue. How's it hanging." she squeaked out.

Leaf helped her to her feet and then said "alright Blue two on two."

"Sounds good to me." Blue said.

Blue took his place away from Leaf and sent out his first pokemon "Spearow let's make this quick!"

"Spearow!" it said holding out its wings trying to make itself look bigger.

Leaf knew that Bulbasaur wouldn't be a good choice so she sent out her only other choice "Pidgey let go!"

Pidgey came out and stretched before looking at his opponent and growled. An act that Spearow mimiced growling back.

"Easy Pidgey." Leaf said.

"What's wrong Spearow?" Blue asked.

Hearing their trainers speak to them caused both flying types to calm down but they kept staring at each other.

"Alright Fearow let's start off with a peck!" Blue said.

"Get out of the way with quick attack!" Leaf said.

Spearow's beak started glowing as it flew forward but Pidgey quickly avoided it.

"Now use quick attack on Spearow!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward and slammed into Spearows side which caused the flying type to hit the ground.

Spearow quickly got back into the air and cried out in anger at Pidgey.

"Fury attack!" Blue called out.

Spearow shot forward and kicked Pidgey, then quickly delivered another, then another before quickly retreating to a safe distance.

"Pidgey you ok?" Leaf asked.

Pidgey quickly recoved from the attack and nodded with an angry "Gey! Pidgey!"

"Alright then. Use gust!" Leaf said.

"Pidgey!" he said as he started flapping his wings and created a gust that made it hard for Spearow not to get sent flying away. The small bird was flapping his wings hard, trying to remain in place.

"Now use quick attack!" Leaf said.

With a small boost from the gust attack Pidgey shot forward and hit Spearow hard.

Spearow was sent to the ground hard.

"Spear." it said.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Leaf." Blue growled as he returned his flying type and the grabbed his second pokeball and said "go Squirtle!"

Out of the pokeball came Blue's starter.

Leaf was still for a moment before she said "that's enough for now Pidgey!" before grabbing her second pokeball and said "Bulbasaur let's go."

"Bulba. Saur!" she said.

"Squirt. Squirtle Squirt." Squirtle said.

"Having the better type won't help you here. Now Squirtle use tackle!"

"You too Bulbasaur!" Leaf said.

Both pokemon charged forward and hit but unfortunately Squirtle proved victorious and pushed Bulbasaur back.

"Ok Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot spinning leafs from her back that flew right at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Blue said.

Squirtle quickly retracted his arms, legs, and head into his shell.

The razor leafs hit the shell and bounced away.

"Alright then vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Rapid spin!" Blue said.

Squirtle's legs shot out from his shell and leapt into the air before staring to spin.

Bulbasaur tried to grab the shell but it was spinning too fast for her to get a good grip and the spinning shell hit her causing her to go flying.

"Stop yourself with vine whip!" Leaf said looking hopeful.

Bulbasaur sent out her twin vines that shot into the ground and stopped her from hitting it.

"That was great Leaf!" Dawn cheered.

"Chu! Pichu!" the little electric type cheered.

"That's nothing! Check this out, Squirtle use skull bash!" Blue said.

Squirtle popped back out of his shell and lowered his head which had started glowing silver before running forward.

"Stop it with vine whip!" Leaf shouted.

Bulbasaur sent her vine's out and pressed against Squirtle's glowing head.

Squirtle wasn't aware that he wasn't moving and kept running for several more seconds until stopping and looking up.

"Wrap him up!" Leaf said.

The vines pressing against Squirtle's head quickly wrapped around him causing him to cry out.

"Now razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"Withdraw!" Blue said.

Squirtle tried to pull back into his shell but he was wrapped up too tight and couldn't, leaving his head helpless.

Bulbasaur's razor leaf flew from her back and struck Squirtle right in the head making him cry out in pain.

"Now let's end this! Slam Squirtle into the ground!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur extended her vines as far up as they could go before they thrusted back, then forward sending Squirtle flying down to the ground.

Squirtle hit the ground with a loud boom! Causing dirt to kick up.

Blue tried to feel his way around and eventually cried out "Squirtle!"

Leaf, annoyed with not being able to see, sent out Pidgey and said "Pidget blow this dirt away with gust!"

Pidgey started to flap his wings and quickly blew all of the kicked up dirt away.

Then she saw Blue kneeling there with his Squirtle in his arms.

"Is he ok?" Leaf asked with concern on her face.

"I can help with some of the lesser injuries." Dawn said from the side.

"No its ok. The pokemon centre's not to far." he said to both of them before turning away and started walking away before turning around and gave his cocky grin and said "you just got lucky. Next time things will be different."

"Still a jerk." Dawn said as she stuck her tongue at his retreating back.

"Its ok. Blue's always been kind of a sore loser." Leaf said before running forward and latching onto Dawn in a strong hug and said "I won!" before she started to giggle.

Dawn hugged her back before she started giggling herself.

**A/N I'm posting this from Mexico!**

**Oh damn Mexico is the best!**

**Also I'm sorry but Lexray and Buneary will be showing up but only in small amount to keep you all happy.**

**Ok?**

**Now that's all I have to say.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this is going to be a Dawn episode. I plan on rarely doing episodes where Leaf takes a backseat and Dawn gets some spotlight.**

**Also yes Leaf has now faced Blue twice. The first time was just to show how inexperienced Leaf was. **

Dawn was latched onto Leaf's arm so tight that Leaf was pretty sure she'd get bruises.

"Dawn? What's with the tight hold?" Leaf asked.

"Don't like the dark and I didn't want to bring my Luxray to light the way." she said.

They walked along the path with Dawn letting out a small yelp when ever a pokemon made a sound.

Suddenly a big green pokemon flew right in front of them and made both of them yell out in surprise and they both cried out again when they saw multiple brown pokemon that looked like it had two giant teeth on its head.

The swarm of brown pokemon, Pinsir, managed to catch up and slashed at the green pokemon's back and made it collapse and spill all the food it had been carrying.

Dawn grabbed her two pokeballs and released her Buneary and Torterra and shouted "back off!"

All of the Pinsir turned and saw the two pokemon and flew forward to the two.

"Buneary thunderbolt! Torterra stone edge!" Dawn said.

Buneary launched a powerful thunderbolt and Torterra launched several large stones that all hit the Pinsir knocking them down and made them fly off.

Dawn and Leaf tried to approach the green pokemon but out of nowhere a powerful hyperbeam shot near both of their feet stopping them both.

"Terra!" Torterra shouted at whoever fired the attack at his trainer.

Several Butterfree and Beedrill flew down in front of them. Several other pokemon came out of the underbrush.

The smaller pokemon walked over to the green pokemon, Scyther, Dawn learned after she checked her pokedex, and they started to lift it up.

Dawn looked at some of the pokemon around them and realized something "Leaf do those pokemon look hungry to you?" she asked.

Leaf looked at the pokemon and her eyes widened and said "starving."

"What have you two done?!" a voice said.

Turning around both girls saw a boy about their age with some kind of ridicules hat on.

"We didn't do anything." Leaf said.

"Yeah it was those freaky looking pokemon. Pinsir." Dawn said.

"There still doing that? Why didn't you guys tell me?" he said looking at the Butterfree and Beedrill.

"Free." one of the Butterfree cried.

"I told you guys Scyther is strong but he's not strong enough to handle all those Pinsir and that next time they keep food away you come get me." he said.

"Drill." one of the Beedrill said before pointing at the smaller pokemon.

Leaf checked her pokedex and learned that both of them were called Caterpie and Weedel and the guy said "I get that their starving but Scyther."

"Scyther!" it said making all three humans jump up in surprise.

Scyther was limping towards them and said it's name.

"Scyther you can't be serious. You can hardly walk."

"Scyther." it said before flying up and out of sight.

"Scyther! Scyther!" he shouted but it was long gone.

"Ok I'm confused." Dawn said.

"Sorry. Also sorry about yelling. Maybe I should introduce myself I'm Wyatt.

"Dawn."

"Leaf. Now what the hecks going on?" Leaf asked.

Wyatt picked up a Caterpie and started petting it "for the past couple of weeks Pinsir have been stealing food from all of these weaker pokemon it's usually nothing new usually Scyther stops them. Its never any more then two or three Pinsir. Scyther can easily handle them. But recently it's been more and more. Ten eleven of them."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure. But for right now I have to go try and find Scyther and hope he hasn't killed himself." Wyatt said.

"You want some help?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. After what I saw from your Torterra and Buneary I could really use your help."

"Do you know where Scyther would go?" Leaf asked.

Wyatt took off his hat and rubbed his head for a second before his eyes lit up and said "yes." before he ran off and motioned for the two girls to follow.

Both girls followed Wyatt and he lead them straight to Scyther who was slowly shuffling along.

Wyatt ran in front of him and said "Scyther stop!"

"Scyther." he said shaking his head no and pushed Wyatt out of the way.

"Scyther if you keep going this way you could die and then who's going to protect the others?" Wyatt shouted.

That made Scyther stop and turned around.

"I can help him. I had a friend who taught me how to fix up pokemon who've been really injured." Dawn said.

Moments later Scyther was sitting on the ground and Dawn pulled out a bottle and gently started to apply it to Scyther's many injuries.

"You know Scyther, not many pokemon would be willing to take on several powerful pokemon to help some defenseless pokemon." Dawn said.

"Scy."

"That's a very noble thing to do." she said.

Scyther actually looked bashful at that.

Dawn finished applying the full restore to all of Scyther's wounds and said "now I'm not letting you run" she said before looking at his wings "or fly off and take on all of those Pinsir after I just patched you up your crazy. We're going to help you."

"Scy?" Scyther looked surprised at what Dawn said.

Leaf and Wyatt came over and they both nodded in agreement.

"Now Wyatt where to these Pinsir hold up?" Dawn asked.

"Simple. Biggest tree in the forest." he said.

"Then let's head out." Dawn said.

Dawn, Wyatt, Leaf, and Scyther walked along the path and they eventually came to a tree that had to be sixty feet tall.

And swarming with Pinsir.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Wyatt said.

"What?" both girls said with a confused look on their face.

"Not important. Now let's take these things down." he said before getting up but was pulled back down by Dawn and Leaf.

"Are you crazy? Look at all of them!" Leaf cried.

Suddenly a larger Pincer came from up on top of the tree but unlike the others this one had large clear wing. Its arms were longer and bigger than the other Pinsir. Also it's pincers on its head were also bigger and longer and were covered in spikes.

"What is that?" Leaf asked.

Wyatt shook his head and said "I have no idea. It looks like a Pinsir but way bigger and stronger.

Scyther wasn't listening. Instead he simply bolted from the underbrush where they were hidden and charged right for the Pinsir.

The few Pinsir that were in the way of Scyther and their leader were quickly taken down by Scyther.

"What is he doing?!" Dawn shouted as she ran out and brought out Torterra and Buneary.

"Ok you two keep all of the other Pinsir off of Scyther." she said.

Both nodded and kept the attention of the Pinsir on them.

Scyther finished the last Pinsir that was standing between him and that monster of a Pinsir and charged, his wings glowing and delivered a wing attack to the Pinsir who's only reaction was a cry of rage.

Pinsir's hand glowed white as it delivered a punch that sent Scyther flying to the ground.

"Scyther!" Leaf cried.

"Scy!" he shouted back with a wave of his blades.

Pinsir jumped off the tree and landed with a loud boom!

Scyther flew forward, both blades glowing ready to cut Pinsir down when a green barrier surrounded it.

"That's protect!" Dawn cried.

Scyther however kept slashing at the barrier with no success.

Pinsir then lowered the green barrier and delivered a powerful punch to Scyther sending him into the air and landing hard.

"Buneary ice beam!" Dawn said.

"Bulbasaur vine whip!" Leaf shouted as she released her grass type.

Bulbasaur quickly shot two vines from her back that flew straight for Pinsir. However it quickly caught both vines and yanked Bulbasaur to it and used it as a shield to block the ice beam.

"Bulba!" she cried as she was hit by the powerful ice beam.

Buneary stopped right away and a look of concern plastered her face.

Scyther shot forward from where it had landed and quickly closed the distance between the two and grabbed Bulbasaur from Pinsir's grasp and returned her to Leaf.

"Alright Torterra stone edge!" Dawn said.

Torterra surrounded himself with large stones and with a stomp sent them flying at Pinsir.

The bug type however simply destroyed each one with a powerful punch.

Scyther quickly flew from the side and delivered a strong wing attack that made Pinsir yell with annoyance and pain and tried to swat him away but Scyther was already out of range.

"Scyther use your speed! You can't beat that thing in a straight up fight!" Dawn shouted.

Scyther ignored her and landed and slashed at Pinsir and delivered two slashed before getting punched through a tree.

"Torterra keep that thing back!" Dawn said as she went to check on Scyther.

Scyther was struggling to get back to his feet "Scyther listen to me!" she said firmly.

Scyther looked at her with surprise on his face.

"Your prideful I get that but listen. You can't beat that thing if you go head to head! Its just a fact. If you want to win this thing you have to use your speed." she said.

Scyther looked her in the eyes for a moment before nodding.

Dawn gave a smile and helped him up.

Scyther flew right for Pinsir who was dealing with the frenzy plant attack Torterra launched and quickly hit it with his wing before making a quick turn and getting out of reach.

Scyther landed next to Torterra and said "Scyther Scy."

"Torterra?" he said confused.

"Scyther." Scyther firmly said.

Torterra hesitated for a second before nodding and stomping on the ground. Making all of the spiked roots receed into the ground.

"Torterra what are you doing?" Leaf asked.

"Terra." he replied nodding towards Scyther.

"Scyther asked you too?" Leaf asked.

Torterra nodded.

Scyther flew forward again and nimbly struck Pinsir multiply times before getting out of reach and diving at a different angle.

Pinsir still looked like it could go another couple rounds and was only getting angrier.

Pinsir started launching hyper beams but everytime it missed due to Scyther's speed.

"Your doing great Scyther!" Dawn cheered.

Scyther tookk a split secod to look at Dawn, drawing his attention away and got winged by a hyper beam and fell to the ground.

Pinsir let out a loud booming sound that sounded suspiciously like a cruel laugh.

Scyther stumbled back to his feet and started to glow green.

"What's happening?" Leaf asked looking at Dawn who was just as confused as she was.

"It lookes like overgrowth but Scyther isn't a grass type." she mumbled.

"Its swarm. Its similar to overgrowth but instead it powers up bug type moves." Wyatt said.

"That's great! Go Scyther!" Leaf cheered.

"Scyther." he said.

"Use X scissor!" Dawn said forgetting the Scyther wasn't her pokemon.

Scyther obeyed however and shot forward. His claws glowing green along with his body and quickly slashed the air sending a glowing green X at Pinsir who groaned.

"Wing attack!" Dawn said.

Scyther quickly flew up and slammed into Pinsir's back with his wings.

However that's when Pinsir had enough and shot it's own wings out from its back and flew after Scyther. It quickly caught up and slashed at Scyther sending him falling to the ground.

"Catch him Torterra!" Dawn shouted.

Torterra summoned a root from the ground and surrounded Scyther catching him.

Scyther quickly cut his way out and flew up.

Pinsir tried to slash again but Scyther quickly dodged and delivered an X scissor to its back and sent it tumbling down to the ground.

Something bounced out of Pinsir's back and landed at Wyatts feet and then suddenly Pinsir started to glow white.

"Is it evolving?" Dawn asked.

"No Pinsir doesn't evolve." Wyatt said.

Pinsir's entire body shrank instead of grew, it's wings all but dissapeared, it's pincers shrank and the spikes shrank as well.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked.

"I. I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this." Wyatt said.

Pinsir got up and looked at the stone near Wyatts feet and lunged but Scyther quickly tackled it and sent it flying into a tree pincers first.

"Scyther." the pokemon said panting.

"That was excellent." Dawn said as she hugged Scyther.

Suddenly all of the Pinsir surrounded them. Torterra saw and got up close to protect Dawn and the others.

**"What would you have us do boss?" one said.**

**Pinsir got unstuck and said "take them all down!"**

**One of the Pinsir launched a hyper beam at the other Pinsir and sent him flying into the tree and said "you've lost. Your not out boss anymore." **

**"What did you say?!" he shouted back.**

**Another Pinsir launched a focus blast but Scyther quickly shot forward and deflected it with his claws.**

**"Enough." he yelled before he turned to the Pinsir he had just been fighting and said "leave."**

**Pinsir got back to its feet and left without another word.**

**"You say I'm the boss now? Then listen to this. You keep away from this side of the forest and you stop stealing food from the others or I'll be back and I'll take you all down permanently." Scyther threatened.**

**They all nodded and Scyther motioned with his blade for them to leave.**

"What just happened?" Leaf asked as she watched all of the Pinsir walk off.

Scyther came over and said "Scyther." with a nod before pointing at one of the empty pokeballs on Dawn's waist.

"Wait Scyther are you sure?" Wyatt said.

"Scyther." he nodded.

"He wants to come with me?" Dawn asked.

"Scy." he nodded.

Dawn looked at Scyther and said "are you sure?"

"Scyther Scy." he nodded.

Dawn's face broke out into a smile and she grabbed a pokeball and tapped it against his head.

Three shakes and ping later and Dawn caught her first Kanto pokemon.

**A/N yes the first mega evolution in my series.**

**To be honest this isn't how I wanted to do it. Originally I wanted to have Dawn make it all the way to Cynthia and then have a final battle with Garchomp against Dragonite with Dragonite starting with the upper hand before Cynthia mega evolves her Garchomp.**

**But you guys wanted Dawn to lose so that's what you get.**

**Now anyway... no that's all.**

**Now until we meet again Jaffa3 out**


	7. Chapter 7

Both girls got to Pewter City and arrived just in time to see a small mob outside a building that looked like it had been carved out of an extremely large boulder.

"We've had enough!" a voice said.

"That little trouble maker has to go!" another one said.

"Do something!" a third voice said.

Dawn and Leaf walked up to the mob "excuse me?" Leaf asked a woman at the back of the mob who turned "what's going on?"

"New in town?" she asked and continued when both girls nodded "for the past three weeks some Nidoran has been coming into town and stealing whatever food it can get its grubby little paws on. At first we let it slid but now we're fed up and want the gym leader to do something."

Just the the doors to the gym opened and out stepped a tall man. He was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with gray baggy pants held up with a black belt. He had spikey brown hair and his skin was darker then normal.

And for some reason his eyes were closed.

"Brock! We want you to handle this pest problem!" a man in the front said.

"Why are you all so angry? All this pokemon wants is food." Brock asked the people.

"Before all it use to take was small things. But now it's breaking into houses and stealing, and when it broke into Mary's house it even tore her kitchen apart!" a woman shouted.

"And it stole my glass eye!" a man with an eye patch said.

Brock was as silent and motionless as a statue for a moment before he nodded and said "fine. I'll handle this pokemon." he said.

"I'll do it!" Leaf said as she raised her hand and realized he probably couldn't see so she started jumping up and down.

The crowd parted when the gym leader, Brock motioned for them to do so and he walked up to them and said "if you two want to go on this quest then I'll warn you now, this Nidoran's a strong pokemon, the reason everyone's coming to me is because they tried to stop it themselves but got beaten."

"I can do it!" Leaf said with determination.

Brock chuckled at that and nodded "alright. You two please come in." he said.

Both girls entered the gym. The field had rocks poking from the ground, seats for people who wanted to watch and a door in the far back.

He lead them past the battlefield and into the far door. Inside was a large kitchen, a big TV, and doors that lead to a bathroom and a bedroom.

Brock turned and said "if this pokemon's after food then I'll have to make something irresistible." he said to the two before walking to the fridge and pulling out all kinds of vegetable and meat.

"Your a cook?" Dawn asked.

Brock actually blushed and said "I don't like to brag but I'm the best cook in the entire city."

"Wow really?" Dawn asked.

"Yep tell you what. You managed to solve this Nidoran problem and I'll."

Leaf cut him off and said "have a battle with me?"

Brock chuckled and said "I was going to say cook you both dinner. You after a gym badge?"

Leaf nodded.

"Well then, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Brock." he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leaf." Leaf said.

"Pleasure. My names Dawn." Dawn said.

"Pleasure to meet you both." he said before putting chopped vegetables into a pot "so Leaf, your after a badge?" he asked.

"Yep. I just really hope I got here before Red and Blue." Leaf said.

"Did you say Blue?" Brock asked.

"He was already here?" Leaf asked with a groan.

"Afraid so. He beat both of my pokemon with his Squirtle." Brock said.

"What about Red? He's be taller then you, probably didn't speak much or at all. He had a Charmander, always wore a hat and is super cute." Leaf asked before blushing at what she said.

Brock chuckled and said "well, I'm not sure about the super cute part but it sounds like the guy I faced yesterday. He came out with, to my surprise, a Nidoran and a Pikachu."

And?" Leaf asked.

Brock smiled and said "I'm not to ashamed to say that he destroyed me."

"Wow. His Nidoran knew double kick, but a Pikachu?" Dawn said sounding surprised.

"That was my reaction too. And done!" he said as he finished.

"Excellent. What now?" Leaf asked.

"Now I put this outside and you two wait for Nidoran." Brock said.

"How long will that take?" Leaf asked.

"Not sure." Brock said.

He placed the dish he made on the ground in his open backyard. Dawn and Leaf hid behind the back of the gym and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Dawn had fallen asleep with Pichu in her arms snuggling with her but Leaf was still wide awake and that's when it happened.

A small purple pokemon with big ears, a small horn in-between them, and several small spikes on its back.

Leaf was confused, this wasn't a Nidoran. Nidoran were light blue, not purple. But she didn't have time to wonder as this pokemon took the food and ran.

Leaf ran after it and pulled out her Pidgey and said "Pidgey follow that pokemon!"

"Pidgey!" he said before flying off.

Leaf kept running but that purple pokemon was small and quick and before she knew it she lost it."

"Man!" Leaf cried out angrily.

"Gey!" she heard Pidgey cry.

Praying that was her Pidgey she ran towards the sound and arrived.

She came to a heard of Nidoran and of the purple pokemon as well.

Leaf spotted the one she was after. It was walking towards one of the light blue ones and dropped the food Brock made.

Leaf decided to check her pokedex and realized that both pokemon were called Nidoran!

The light blue ones were girls and the purple ones were guys.

The girl Nidoran that the guy dropped the food to smiled and started to eat it. The thief smiled happily but then a larger pokemon came over. It looked like a regular male Nidoran except it was larger, the spikes on its back and it's horn were bigger.

Leaf checked her pokedex and learned that this pokemon was what a male Nidoran could evolve into, a Nidorino.

Nidorino started barking at Nidoran who flinched back for a second but then barked back.

This didn't made Nidorino happy and it charged forward and slammed into Nidoran sending it flying into a tree.

Nidoran limped back up and barked again. Its horn started spinning like a drill and it charged forward.

Nidorino however laughed and quickly leapt over Nidoran and fired an ice beam at the still running Nidoran, freezing it solid.

Suddenly a loud booming sound was heard and quickly got closer and out came something that looked like a Nidoran, and Nidorino, but bigger and walked on two legs.

Leaf checked her pokedex again and learned that that huge behemoth was the final form of a male Nidoran, a Nidoking.

When it saw what was going on it walked over and swung it's arm down, shattering ice prison.

**"What's going on here?" Nidoking asked.**

**"This pathetic thing just doesn't get it father. Kelly is mine, and when I tried to tell him so he starts attacking me." the Nidorino said.**

**"Is this true Kelly?" Nidoking asked.**

**Nidorino looked at her along with his father and she nodded.**

**"This is the last straw. I won't have you bothering my son or his lovely friend. Leave." Nidoking said.**

**"But my lord." Nidoran tried to say.**

**"I don't want to hear any excuses, I've give you enough chances to shape up but you've proven a disappointment as a son." Nidoking said.**

**"Father please." Nidoran pleaded.**

**"NO!" Nidoking roared loudly before lowering his volume and said "just leave."**

**He turned away and didn't answer his sons cried for him for two reasons. **

**One, Nidoking never went back on his word.**

**Two, he didn't want his entire clan to see the tears flowing from his eyes.**

Leaf watched with tears starting to form in her own eyes as all of the other Nidoran, both male and female followed the Nidoking until all that was left was the Nidoran.

When she heard it start softly crying Leaf emerged and said "Nidoran?"

Nidoran quickly leapt to its feet and turned glaring at Leaf with tear filled eyes.

"Is that why you were stealing food? For that Nidoran?" Leaf asked and she slowly started walking towards Nidoran.

"Ran!" Nidoran barked and shot forward and slammed into Leaf sending her flying onto her back hard and mader her cry out.

Leaf got back up however and said "but that Nidoran was already with someone else right? That Nidorino?"

"Ran!" Nidoran shouted loudly and looked ready to attack again.

"You loved her but she didn't love you back? Believe it or not I know what that's like." Leaf said before she braced herself for another attack.

When nothing came she opened one eye and saw Nidoran sitting there with a confused look on its face.

"Want me to tell you how I know?" she asked.

"Nido." it said with a nod.

"A while ago the guy I've known my entire life got a girlfriend. At first I didn't think anything about it, but the first time I saw them kiss something in me broke, I started withdrawing from people, stayed in my house and kept away from everyone. Until one day the one I liked asked me straight up what was wrong." Leaf said starting to feel tears.

"Ran?" Nidoran asked as it walked up to her.

Leaf slowly reached out her hand and started to gently stroke the purple pokemon's head and said "I had a million different reasons why I'd been acting the way I was. But, and to be truthful I'm not even sure why I did what I did, I just blurted out everything."

"Ran?" Nidoran said.

"But he didn't feel the same. He already had someone and didn't want to complicate things." Leaf said.

"Nido." it said.

Both human and pokemon just stay there for a long time before Dawn asked "Nidoran?"

"Ran?" it asked.

"Do you want to come with me?" Leaf hesitantly asked.

"Nidoran?" it said looking surprised.

Both were silent for so long that the sun started to rise and Leaf must have dozed off. But woke up to something poking her.

Nidoran was standing there and gave a firm nod.

Leaf hesitated for a moment "you want to come with me?" she asked softly.

"Nido." it said with a nod.

Leaf smiled and then saw Nidoran smile slightly before grabbed an empty pokeball and gently tapped Nidoran's head.

The ball gave a ping without shaking at all.

**A/N in case your wondering the story about Leaf and the guy she liked is based on my real life.**

**Except in my case it was in reverse. I was the guy.**

**Also the idea for this entire chapter came from my friend RPG1115 who writes the most perfect Ikarishipping story ever!**

**Also RPG hope you don't mind me changing up your idea.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Again I'm so sorry I fell asleep." Dawn apologized for the hundredth time.

"Dawn. For the last time it's ok. It all worked out." Leaf said.

"You've said that a lot but you still won't tell me what you mean." Dawn said.

"You'll see." Leaf said as she opened the doors to the gym and said "Brock? I'm back for my battle."

The door in the far back opened and Brock came out with a little girl walking behind him holding his hand.

"Well hello there cutie." Dawn said But then pouted once the girl hid behind Brock's leg.

"Who's she?" Leaf asked.

"She's my little sister." Brock said before he motioned for her to go sit in the stands.

She nodded but looked up at him and said. "hugs first?"

Brock chuckled and knelt down and picked her up and gave her a hug.

He then walked over to the stands and placed her on one of the many seats and said "now stay here and be good ok?"

She gave a big nod "ok! But only if you do your best." she squeaked.

He smiled and nodded also which made her kiss his nose.

That of course made both Dawn and Leaf saw "Awww."

Brock blushed and cleared his throat before he said "ok Leaf this is a two on two battle. Its over when neither of our pokemon can battle. Also only you can make substitutions. Sound good?"

Leaf nodded.

"Alright then, Geodude let's rock!" Brock said.

Out of his pokeball came a pokemon that looked like a small boulder with arms and a face.

"Leaf! Don't use Pidgey!" Dawn said from the side.

Leaf nodded and considered the pokemon she had and said "go Nidoran!"

Leaf's newest pokemon came out.

"So that's the Nidoran that's been causing all the trouble." Brock said.

"Nido." Nidoran said sadly.

"Its ok little guy." Brock said with a smile before standing up and said "alright Geodude rock smash!"

Geodude clenched it's fist which had turned orange and smashed one of the many rocks spread around the field.

The rock shattered and the shards flew right at Nidoran pelting him and making him cry out.

"Nidoran? Are you ok?" Leaf asked.

Nidoran recovered and nodded.

"Alright then get in close and use double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran started running, jumping off the rocks for extra speed and was in front of Geodude in moments and delivered two quick kicks to its face.

"Mega punch!" Brock said.

Geodude's fist started to glow white this time before it delivered a powerful punch to Nidoran sending it flying into one of the rocks.

"Ran!" he cried out.

"Geo." Geodude said happily before glowing a sickly purple.

"So, your Nidoran's got poison point. Well we'd better wrap this up quick. Geodude rollout!"

Geodude wrapped it's arms around itself and fell to the ground. It then shot forward.

"Dodge it quick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly jumped off the rock he'd been thrown into and leapt over the rolling Geodude.

"Rock tomb!" Brock said.

Geodude un-curled and held its hands up.

Suddenly rocks started falling from no where.

"Smash them with horn drill!" Leaf said.

Nidoran's horn started spinning like a drill as it shattered any falling rocks that came close to him.

"That's great! Now double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran sprinted and delivered another two kicks before Geodude glowed purple again and groaned.

"Geodude rock smash!" Brock said.

Geodude clenched it's fist as it started glowing orange and punched another rock which shattered and all of the shards flew at Nidoran again.

"Now rollout!" Brock said.

Geodude rolled and hit Nidoran even harder then before and sent him flying.

Nidoran hit another stone and this time didn't get up.

Leaf returned her Nidoran and looked at Geodude who was panting and looked near it's limit, and was pushed even closer when it groaned from the posion damage.

"Yay! Go Geodude!" Brock's sister cheered.

"Dude." Geodude said as it turned and gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Gotta say Leaf that Nidoran did some impressive damage. Not only that but it's speed was also pretty impressive as well." Brock said.

"You think Nidoran was good wait until you see my starter. Ok Bulbasaur let's go!"

"Bulba!" she said.

"Geodude rock smash!" Brock said.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched several flying leafs that hit the flying rock shards stopping them.

"Rollout!" Brock said.

"Dodge it!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly took off and easily avoided the rollout, making Geodude roll right into a rock.

"Razor leaf again!" she cried.

Bulbasaur launched several leafs that hit Geodude who was trying to recover from hitting that rock and cried out and fell.

"Great job Bulbasaur!" Leaf said happily.

"Oh no Geodude." Brock's sister said sadly.

"Don't worry Suzy, after the battle I'll fix him up." Brock said.

"Looks like you were right about your Bulbasaur and it's speed. But my next pokemon is pretty quick to. Now let's go Onix!"

Out of the pokeball was a rock snake.

And it was huge! It had to be thirty feet tall!

When it came out it let out a huge bellow.

"Onix!" Brock's sister said happily.

Onix gave a smile at the little girl.

"Don't worry you two! Its like they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Dawn encouraged from the side.

Leaf nodded but that really didn't help much.

"Onix quick use rock polish!" Brock said.

Onix's entire body emitted a silver glow as it let out a loud roar.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched several spinning leafs at Onix but the big rock type quickly dodged them.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Rock polish. Its a move that raises a pokemon's speed sharply." Brock said.

"Wonderful. Well then in that case use vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two vines at Onix who again managed to easily dodge them.

"Onix use dragon breath!"

Onix opened its maw and launched a blue jet of energy at Bulbasaur who cried out.

"Bulbasaur! Are you ok?" Leaf asked.

Bulbasaur got back to her feet and nodded.

"Alright then launch a vine whip attack!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two vines from her back but every time she tried to whip Onix the giant rock type would just dodge.

"Fire a razor leaf while using vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur trying to strike Onix with her vines while she launched a razor leaf attack.

The razor leafs managed to hit causing Onix to cry out.

"Onix use slam!" Brock said.

Onix brought it's tail forward and slammed it down on Bulbasaur.

"Dodge quick!" Leaf shouted.

Bulbasaur quickly ran to the side and avoided the attack.

"Now razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly launched another barrage of leafs at Onix who didn't evade in time and cried out.

"Onix dig!" Brock said.

Onix quickly burrowed underground and dissapeared.

Leaf started to worry, where was Onix going to come from?

"Now!" Brock said.

The ground beneath Bulbasaur's feet started to break apart and Onix came up and hit Bulbasaur with its head.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said with worry.

Bulbasaur got back to her feet but was shaking a little.

"Leaf, there's nothing wrong with surrendering." Brock said, not to taunt her but out of concern for her Bulbasaur.

"Brock, something you should know about me. I never give up, and I don't think Bulbasaur does either." Leaf said.

"Saur!" she cried out before she started glowing.

"What's going on?" Leaf asked.

"No way! Is that?" Dawn asked in equal parts confusion and surprise.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"I think that's overgrowth! When Bulbasaur got pushed to her limit it activated her ability. When overgrowth is activated all of Bulbasaur's grass attacks are stronger." Dawn said.

"Well in that case Onix use slam!" Brock said.

Bulbasaur shot out two vines from her back and pushed them up against Onix's tail and stopped it from hitting her.

All four of them looked at that with there mouths opened in surprise and shock.

"Now use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched several dozen spinning leafs at Onix's head making it roar loudly.

"Dragon breath!" Brock said.

"Dodge!" Leaf said.

Onix fired a blue blast of energy but Bulbasaur was already on the move and quickly dropped her vines and started running to avoid both the falling tail and the dragon breath.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur vaulted off a rock and shot two vines that whipped Onix's face and made it cry out and stop it's dragon breath.

"Razor leaf again!" Leaf said.

"Dig!" Brock said.

Onix quickly shot underground before the razor leaf could hit.

"Keep moving so Onix can't it you!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur nodded and started sprinting around the field.

When Onix finally did shoot up it had narrowly missed Bulbasaur.

"Now turn around and use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur jumped into the air, spun around and launched several dozen spinning leafs at Onix who yelled in pain.

"Slam!" Brock said.

Onix tried to slam it's tail down on Bulbasaur but missed due to Bulbasaur's speed.

"Finish this with a vine whip and razor leaf combo!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur fired two vines and multiple leafs that struck Onix hard.

Bulbasaur was panting as was Onix and then, Onix fell!

It's head landed with a loud boom!

"Onix!" Suzy cried as she ran to her brothers pokemon.

Brock chuckled and pulled something from his pocket.

Leaf on the other hand ran forward, picked up her Bulbasaur and have her a huge hug "you did it!" she said happily.

"Bulbasaur!" she replied happily as she hugged her trainer.

"Yay! Way to go Leaf!" Dawn shouted happily.

Brock walked over to Leaf who was spinning while hugging Bulbasaur "Leaf. It is with great pleasure that I award you this boulder badge." he said while handing her a small badge in the shape of a octagonal that looked like a boulder.

"Thank you." she said with a polite nod.

"Bulba." her starter said also nodding.

"Brock! Onix!" Suzy cried.

"Don't worry baby girl I'll help him in a second." he said as he returned his giant pokemon and turned back to Leaf and said "now unless I'm mistaken I do believe I owe both you girls one of my special dinners."

"You don't have too." Leaf said.

"I know. Now if you want to go heal your pokemon at the pokemon centre that's fine. I'll have to fix up my pokemon before I start." Brock said.

**A/N well we have our first gym battle. Personally I think it's better than Dawn's first one.**

**Also I feel like an idiot for not have Dawn's Turtwig use his overgrowth until the story was almost over so I felt Bulbasaur should use hers.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright. Pidgey I'm going to have Bulbasaur try and knock you out of the sky with vine whip and I want you to dodge as best as you can ok?" Leaf said.

"Gey." he nodded.

"Alright then Bulbasaur you know what to do." Leaf said to her starter.

"Bulba." she said as she produced two vines from the bulb on her back.

The vines shot at Pidgey and quickly knocked him down.

"Bulbasaur! You were suppose to wait for him to get ready!" Leaf said.

"Bulba." she replied looking embarrassed.

"Gey! Pidgey!" the small bird pokemon chirped in anger.

"Bulbasaur." the grass type replied sheeply.

"Alright stop it you two. Pidgey it was just a mistake ok?" she said.

"Gey." was Pidgey's reply.

"Alright. Now get ready." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two her two vines from her bulb again that flew right at Pidgey. Now that he was ready he quickly swerved and flew circles around them.

"That was great! Your reaction time is excellent Pidgey." Leaf said.

"Pidgey." he replied as he landed on her shoulder.

While Leaf was training with her pokemon, Dawn was giving Torterra his version of a haircut.

She had borrowed some pruning sheers from the Pokemon Centre and was trimming Torterra's tree. Thankfully she usually helped her mom take care of the plants around the house.

"How's that feel sweetie?" she asked.

Torterra stood up and shook his back a little and nodded.

"Great." she said with a smile.

"His tree looks much better now." Leaf said as she walked towards the two with Pidgey on her shoulder and Bulbasaur in her arms.

"You've just witnessed Torterra's version of a haircut." Dawn said making Leaf laugh a little.

Dawn climbed onto Torterra's back and leaned against his tree and looked at Leaf "so what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Well we could make our way to Cerulean City but we'd have to do some spelunking first." Leaf said as she looked at a map she bought from the pokemon centre.

"Spelunking? Like cave exploring? Like through a dark cave?" Dawn asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yep, sorry but it's the only way to get Cerulean City since a landslide destroyed the only other way." Leaf said.

"Great. Remind me to get my Luxray or Magmortar before I leave." Dawn grumbled.

"No clue what either of those are but sure." Leaf said.

Dawn looked behind Leaf and said "hey? Is that Red?"

Turning quickly she looked and saw that it was indeed Red and he had a yellow pokemon on his shoulder "Hey Red!" she called.

Turning he saw who called his name and smiled as he walked over. He had a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Piki Pi." the yellow pokemon said in greeting.

"Pichu." the baby pokemon replied.

"So Red I take it that this is the pokemon that you used to beat Brock?" Leaf asked as she scrated behind Pikachu's ears.

"Chaa!" it said happily.

Red chuckled and nodded before he held out the paper in his hand for Leaf to see.

**Pokemon Fossil Tournament!**

**If you want the chance to win a fossil and a voucher to have it reanimated then enter at the Pewter City Museum!**

**First Prize Old Amber.**

**Second Prize Dome Fossil.**

**Third Prize Helix Fossil.**

"Reanimate a fossil? What does that mean?" she asked out loud.

"It means that they can bring a fossil back to life. I met a father and son who had extinct pokemon." Dawn said.

"Really? Oh I am so there!" Leaf said sounding excited.

"Well then let's go register you then." Dawn said as she hopped off of Torterra and returned him.

The three of them walked to the Museum and standing outside was Brock with his sister on his shoulders, both of them were looking at a statue of one of the scariest pokemon they'd ever seen.

Pichu took one look at it and cried out before rapidly climbing up Dawn's arm and hid under her hat making it shake in fear.

"Poor baby." Dawn said as she rubbed her little electric type.

"Hey Brock!" Leaf said as they got close.

"Well look who's here. Leaf, Dawn and Red." Brock said with a smile.

"Hiya." Suzy waved from Brock's shoulders.

Brock noticed Dawn's shaking hat "that little Pichu saw the statue?" he asked.

"Yep." Dawn said.

"That's a Kabutops." Suzy said.

"Kabutops?" Dawn said as she looked at the statue.

Kabutops had a large but relatively flat head, it's entire body was covered in a brown shell. The only part of its body that wasn't armored was it's eyes. But the most frightening thing was what it had instead of arms. In their place were two long and giant scythe's that looked like they could cut a person in half with no trouble.

"Yeah, Suzy use to be terrified of this thing." Brock said.

Suzy kicked him with her little feet and said "did not!"

"Then why did you insist on sleeping with me for an entire month because there were Kabutops under your bed waiting to eat you?" Brock asked.

Suzy just pouted at that.

"Well anyway, I guess you three are here about the tournament?" he asked.

"Yep. Me and Red are entering." Leaf said.

"How about you Brock?" Dawn asked.

"No I've already got a fossil, I just haven't gotten around to getting it reanimated." Brock said as he followed them into the museum.

"Good. Then you and Suzy can help me and Pichu cheer on Leaf." Dawn said.

"What do you say baby girl?" he asked the girl on his shoulders.

"Yes." she said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Great." Dawn said.

Both Leaf and Red went to get registered. All that was required was their name and the three pokemon that they would be entering.

Seeing as Leaf only had three pokemon she placed their names along with her own and handed it to the woman at the table.

"Ok Ms. Green your number will be "36" when their posting on the board they'll post by number. So whoever next to your number is who you'll be facing. Any questions?" the woman asked.

"No. Thank you." she said as she walked off.

They explored the Museum a little before Brock said he had to be getting back to the Gym and said his goodbyes.

Red, Leaf and Dawn went back to the pokemon centre "so Red want to have a small battle and see how strong we've become?" Leaf asked.

Red smiled and nodded.

All three of them went to the open field that was behind the pokemon centre and Leaf said "one on one sound good?"

Red nodded and grabbed one of his pokeballs and threw it revealing a pokemon Leaf hadn't seen before.

It had a round body that was covered in shaggy white fur, it had a pink nose and red eyes that made it look crazed.

"Mankey!" it hollered as it beat it's chest.

Leaf checked her pokedex "a fighting type? Perfect." she muttered to herself before grabbing a pokeball and said "come on out Pidgey!"

"Pidgey." he said holding his wings out trying to make himself look bigger.

"Mankey!" the fighting type hollered.

"Pidgey use quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot towards Mankey who quickly leapt over Pidgey and delivered a karate chop to the small pokemon.

"Gust!" Leaf said.

Pidgey started to rapidly flap his wings sending a gust of wind at Mankey who screeched as it was hit and sent tumbling.

Leaf then saw all of the fur on Mankey stand up and seconds later a thunderbolt was launched.

"Double team!" Leaf shouted.

Pidgey quickly made three copies of himself just in time for the thunderbolt to miss him.

"Sand attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey started to flap his wings at the ground this time causing sand to fly at Mankey's face.

The fighting type screeched loudly as it attempted to rub the sand from its eyes.

"Now quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward and hit Mankey in the chest causing it to howl again.

"Again!" Leaf said.

Pidgey made a one eighty and slammed into Mankey's back.

Mankey then however reached out and grabbed onto Pidgey's wing.

"Pidgey!"

With its free hand Mankey then started scratching at Pidgey.

Pidgey cried out in pain from the scratches but he kept twisting his wing trying to get out of Mankey's hold and finally did.

"Now get away and use gust!" Leaf said.

Pidgey quickly put some distance between the before launching another gust of wind that made Mankey screech in pain again before it launched a thunderbolt that hit Pidgey and made him cry out.

"Pidgey!" Leaf said with worry.

Pidgey pushed himself up just in time to get kicked into the air from Mankey.

Pidgey was panting, he looked tired buut wasn't going to let this brute beat him.

Pidgey shot forward quickly, his wings glowing white and hit Mankey with it.

"Leaf that was wing attack!" Dawn said from the side.

"Really?" she asked in surprise then said "great job Pidgey! Now sand attack!"

Pidgey shot another blast of sand at Mankey's face which caused it to howl and rub it's eyes.

"Now let's finish this with wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward and hit Mankey with his wing again sending the fighting type hit the ground hard.

"Looks like Mankey's down and out." Dawn said.

Red smiled as he returned his Mankey sand whispered something to its pokeball.

"Yes! That was great Pidgey!" Leaf said happily.

Pidgey landed on her shoulder and started to croon when Leaf started rubbing his head.

**A/N in case anyone's wondering when I said Mankey screeched I mean in pain, not the status move ok.**

**Now the tournament starts next chapter so buckle up!**

**Also I do plan on revealing why Red doesn't talk when he's battling.**

**It will come so do not worry.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	10. Chapter 10

Leaf was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her number to be called.

"And now number 36 Leaf Green!" she heard be called.

Leaf gulped before she got to her feet and walked to the battle field.

"And number 56 Layla!"

Leafs opponent was a girl with dark brown skin and long reddish brown hair. She wore a small pink top, green shorts and pink leggings.

"And now to determine the number of pokemon that will be used." on the overhead screen there were the numbers one, two and three. A light surrounded one then it switched to another number rapidly until if finally stopped on two.

"It had been determined that both trainers will be allowed two pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Substitution's are allowed. Trainers release your first pokemon!" the referee said.

"Nidoran let's go!" Leaf said.

Nidoran came out of his pokeball and growled.

"Let's run them down Tauros!" Layla said.

Out of her pokeball came a giant pokemon. It had light brown fur and a huge mane around its neck with even darker fur. On its head it had two big curved horns and three tails that were whipping around as it dragged one foot along the ground in anticipation.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Nidoran use horn attack!" Leaf said.

"We'll use horn attack too!" Layla said.

Both pokemon ran towards each other and hit, because Tauros was bigger Nidoran was sent flying into the air and landed hard.

"Are you ok Nidoran?" Leaf asked.

Nidoran quickly scrambled back to his feet and nodded.

"Tauros use take down!" Layla said.

"Dodge and use double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly leapt to the side and then hit Tauros twice in its side making it snort in anger.

It's three tails started to glow silver and it quickly spun and sent whipped his tails into Nidoran who cried out and was sent rolling along the ground.

"Alright Nidoran come back!" Leaf said as she returned her poison type and grabbed her second pokemon "Bulbasaur let's go!"

"Bulbasaur." she said.

"Tauros take that Bulbasaur down!" Layla said.

Dodge and use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Tauros charged at Bulbasaur but she jumped up and over the charging pokemon before launching several leafs at its backside which made it cry out.

"Giga impact!" Layla said.

Tauros turned around and charged at Bulbasaur. Its entire body became surrounded with purple energy while orange streaks swirled around it and hit Bulbasaur and sent her flying.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said with worry, that looked like one strong attack.

Bulbasaur got back to her feet but her legs were shaking.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot several leafs right at Tauros who made no move to dodge and was hit full force and groaned.

When it still didn't move Leaf was suspicious but said "now vine whip!"

Bulbasaur shot out her two vines and whipped Tauros across the face.

Tauros then roared and charged forward.

Looking at its legs Leaf got an idea and said "trip Tauros with vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot her vines right at Tauros's galloping feet and after a few attemps she wrapped one around its foot and pulled it to the side making Tauros stumble before falling to the ground.

"Now razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot her leafs right at Tauros who was getting back to its feet and it groaned.

"Now tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot forward and slammed herself into Tauros's face and made it fall again.

After a moment the referee called "Tauros is unable to battle! This round goes to Bulbasaur!"

"That was fantastic Bulbasaur!" Leaf said happily.

"Bulbasaur!" she said also happy.

"That's one tough Bulbasaur. To be able to get back up after a giga impact is amazing." Layla said.

"Yeah Bulbasaur's one tough girl." Leaf said.

"Well let's see how you do against this. Now Meowth let's go!" Layla said.

"Meowth!" it said.

This pokemon stood on two legs with two wiskers on both sides of its face. It had cream colored fur, black ears, a tail and a gold charm on its head.

"Alright Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Aerial ace." Layla said.

Meowth shot forward right through Bulbasaur's vines and slammed into her.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly fired many leafs at Meowth before it had a change to launch another attack and was hit.

"Come on Meowth use shadow ball!" Layla said.

Meowth jumped away from Bulbasaur before forming a black ball between its paws and hurled it at Bulbasaur who was sent flying.

But Bulbasaur somehow managed to get back on her feet.

"Now slash!" Layla said.

"Tackle!" Leaf called.

Bulbasaur and Meowth both started running towards each other, when Meowth got close it's claw extended and started to glow white before it slashed at Bulbasaur who cried out and tripped before sliding along the ground.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! This round goes to Persian!"

"You did great Bulbasaur." Leaf said as she returned her grass type and grabbed her second pokeball and said "now let's go Nidoran!"

"Nido." he said when released.

"Alright Nidoran use horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran took off and ran straight for Meowth with his horn lowered ready to jab Meowth with it but it was very fast as it quickly leapt over him and slashed his back.

"Ran!" Nidoran cried out.

"Again!" Layla said.

Moving quickly Meowth quickly slashed Nidoran again and again making the pink pokemon cry out.

Meowth was snickering but then it started to glow purple and cried out in pain.

"Meowth! What happened?" Layla asked with surprise.

"You just activated Nidoran's ability poison point now your Meowth's going to have to battle while being damaged." Leaf explained.

"Come on Meowth we have to end this quick! Use slash!" Layla said.

Meowth ran forward and tried to slash Nidoran again but it was slower now because of the poison so he was able to dodge it.

"Double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran ran forwards and jumped and kicked Meowth twice in the face making it groan.

"Shadow ball!" Layla cried.

"Dodge it!" Leaf cried.

Unfortunately the attack came too fast and Nidoran was hit and cried out but he leapt back up to his feet.

Nidoran growled and opened his mouth and launched a stream of green liquid at Meowth who cried out loudly as the liquid hit it's skin.

"What's that?" Leaf asked before she checked her pokedex.

"Venoshock. When this move hits an opponent who has been poisoned it's power is doubled." her pokedex said.

"Wow. That's great Nidoran!" Leaf said happily.

"Ran."

"Meowth!" the scratch cat pokemon said in a fury.

"Now slash!" Layla said.

Meowth sprinted forward quickly with its claws extended but Nidoran managed to dodge it, just barely.

"Alright Nidoran horn drill!" Leaf said.

Nidoran lowered his head as his horn started spinning and charged forward and hit Meowth's exposed stomach with his spinning horn making it cry out in pain and when Nidoran pulled away fell to the ground.

"Meowth is unable to battle! This match is over and the winner is Leaf Green!" the referee shouted.

"Yes!"Leaf said happily.

"Nidoran!" her poison type said equally as happy as he jumped into her arms.

Leaf left the arena and met up with Dawn, who instantly hugged her happily, and Red, who still had his Pikachu on his shoulder, who gave her a cute smile and a thumbs up.

"You were great Leaf." Dawn said when she released her.

"Ran!" Nidoran said at their feet with a pout he'd helped too hadn't he?

"Your right I'm sorry. You were wonderful too." Dawn said as she scratched his head.

"What did you think Red?" Leaf asked.

"You've gotten stronger then you were back in Pallet." he softly said.

"Thanks. So have you already battled?"

He nodded and scratched Pikachu's head making the little yellow pokemon squeal "cha!" happily.

"So, first rounds done." Leaf said.

"Round number two is tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Can't wait." Leaf said happily.

**A/N sorry. I wanted this to be longer but just couldn't do it without dragging it on and on.**

**Now the Red not speaking when battling**_**. **_**Originally I wanted him to be able to give his orders to his pokemon with his mind (telepathy) but after making a deal with a friend I can now no longer do that.**

**I plan on having him speak at least once in every chapter he appears in but he's still going to be quiet because he doesn't like to talk.**

**Now I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You two were great in the last battle." Leaf said.

"Nido." Nidoran said happily.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said equally as happy.

"And Nidoran you learning venoshock is perfect for you because of your poison point ability." Dawn said.

"Nidoran." he said blushing at the praise.

Red was walking up to them with his Pikachu on his shoulder who then jumped off to go play with Pichu.

"So Red we both made it to the next round, hope we're paired up so I can beat you this time." Leaf said.

Red smirked and said "don't get cocky."

"Red? I have a question for you. How come your so quiet all the time?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn that's rude." Leaf said with a frown.

"Its fine Leaf. I don't know why I just, don't like to talk around people." Red said.

The three sat in silence until something saved them from their awkward silence, that being the next round with Leaf going first.

"Ok I've got to go. Wish me luck." Leaf said before she returned all of her pokemon and ran to the battle field.

"Entry number "36" Leaf Green!"

Leaf walked out onto the field and was greeted by cheering as she took her place.

"And entry number "7" John Sheppard!"

Leafs opponent was a man in his early thirty. He wore a black jacket with dark pants. He had brown hair, stubble on his face and green eyes and was super super cute.

"And now to determine how many pokemon will be used." the announcer said.

The screen went blank for a moment before the number "2" appeared.

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman! Each trainer will use two pokemon."

The referee gave them the rules and Leaf and Shepard both released their first pokemon.

"Krabby let's suit up!" he said.

Out of the pokeball came a big red crab with a yellow stomach and claws with one bigger then the other.

"Krabby." it said as it snapped it's claws at Leaf.

"Must be a water type so in that case" she muttered before grabbing her first pokeball and shouted "Bulbasaur let's go!"

"Bulbasaur!" she said.

"Krabby." it said snapping it's claws at her but Bulbasaur was unfazed.

"Begin!"

"Alright Krabby use bubble beam!" Sheppard said.

"Counter with razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot her razor leaf attack to counter the barrage of bubbles flying at her. Both met but bubble beam prevailed and hit Bulbasaur making her grunt but did little damage.

"Now vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Harden!" Shepard said.

Krabby's entire body started to glow a pale blue before the vines could hit and even though Bulbasaur was whipping Krabby, it seemed not to feel it.

"Now catch the vines with your claw!" Sheppard said.

Krabby moved it's smaller claw quickly and caught both vines in its claw.

"Now pull it to you and use crabhammer!"

With a huge tug Bulbasaur was sent flying towards Krabby, who then slammed its bigger claw into Bulbasaur making him hit the ground and cry out.

"Razor leaf while your close!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur fired a close range razor leaf that make Krabby stumble back on its four legs and place it's claws in front of itself.

"Keep using razor leaf and start running around it!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur took off quickly while firing a continuous barrage of leafs at Krabby who tried to turn so Bulbasaur would only hit it's claws but she was just too fast for the larger pokemon and soon was grunting in pain.

"Stop spinning and fire an ice beam at the ground exactly when I tell you to." Sheppard said.

Krabby obeyed and stopping spinning.

Bulbasaur however kept running and firing.

However a couple of seconds before Bulbasaur would be in front of Krabby Sheppard shouted "NOW!"

Krabby extended one of its claws and fired a blue beam that hit the ground and froze it making Bulbasaur slip and hit the ground.

"Crabhammer!" Sheppard said.

Krabby swung it's giant claw and sent Bulbasaur flying.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said with worry as she landed.

But Bulbasaur wasn't through yet. She got back up on her feet and said "saur!"

"Krab!" was Krabby's reply.

Bulbasaur's vines shot out and shot forward and with a powerful strike knocked Krabby off its feet and caused it to land on its back.

"Good one Bulbasaur!" Leaf said happily.

"Saur." Bulbasaur said back with a smile.

"Alright Bulbasaur razor leaf."!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot several dozen leafs from her bulb that started to barrage Krabby who had just managed to get back on its feet and was sent flying again and landed on its back and lay motionless.

"Krabby is unable to battle! This round goes to Bulbasaur!"

"Yay! That's great Bulbasaur!" Leaf said happily.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said as she smiled at her trainer.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Sheppard said as he returned his Krabby and gave her a small smile.

Leaf couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"But let's see you deal with this." he said as the threw his pokeball.

Out of the pokeball came a light blue pokemon about the size of a child but it's body was bulging with muscles.

"Machop!" it said.

"Alright Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"Block them with close combat!" Sheppard said.

Bulbasaur fired several leafs from its back but Machop turned into a whirlwind of punches and kicks as it blocked all of the leafs.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

"Fire punch!" Sheppard said.

Bulbasaur quickly shot towards Machop, who's fist caught fire before punching Bulbasaur's forehead and sent her flying.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two vines from her back and whipped them at Machop.

"Dodge it and use rolling kick!" Sheppard said.

Machop quickly dodged both of the strikes and jumped up into the air and spun around delivering a kick to Bulbasaur's face and made her cry out but not before knocking Machop out of the air.

"Now fire punch once more!" Sheppard said.

Machop shot back to its feet and ran forward and delivered a final fire enhanced punch that sent Bulbasaur slide to Leaf's feet.

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said weakly.

Leaf picked up her grass type and said "you were great Bulbasaur." She then stood back up and grabbed her second pokeball and said "now come on out Pidgey!"

"Pidgey!" he cawed.

Machop took a fighting pose and got ready.

"Begin!"

"Pidgey use quick attack!"

Pidgey shot forward and slammed into Machop's chest but was met with a karate chop from the fighting type before backing away.

"Sand attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey started to flap his wings and kicked up a small amount of sand that flew into Machops eyes.

"Now wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey's wings started to glow white before he shot forward and slammed into the blinded fighting type and made it cry out as it clutched the area of its chest that had been struck.

"Bulk up!" Sheppard said.

Machop started to flex it's arms before glowing red.

"Now rolling kick!" Sheppard said.

"Double team!" Leaf said.

Machop quickly jumped into the air and quickly spun and kicked Pidgey who had multiplied and hit one of the copies but it's attack looked more powerful.

"Be careful Pidgey it looks like it's attacks are more powerful now!" Dawn warned.

"Gey." he nodded.

"Bulk up again!" Sheppard said.

"Wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward at the now glowing red Machop and slammed his wing into it.

However unlike before, Machop didn't cry out or clutch the area that was hit.

"Rolling kick!" Sheppard said.

Machop quickly leapt into the air kicked Pidgey and sent him to the ground hard.

"Pidgey!" Leaf cried in worry.

Pidgey however shot back into the air but didn't escape uninjured he was favoring his left wing and had some scratches.

"Get in close with a quick attack and then use wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgey shot forward quickly and managed to strike Machop with a super effective flying type move before quickly getting out of range.

"Focus blast!" Sheppard said.

Machop placed it's hands together and formed a blue sphere and hurled it at Pidgey.

Both Leaf and Pidgey were surprised by this, neither had expected Machop to have a ranged attack and because of that surprise Pidgey was hit and fell to the ground.

"Level out Pidgey!" Leaf cried out.

Pidgey extended his wings and managed to pull up before hitting the ground.

"Great job Pidgey now sand attack!" Leaf said.

"Rolling kick!" Sheppard said.

Machop leapt up but got a face full of sand and missed Pidgey completely.

"While it's blind use wing attack!" Leaf said.

"Fire punch!" Sheppard said.

Pidgey shot forward and hit Machop with his wings while the now blind fighting type kept swinging wildly with its flaming punches.

Machop was panting when if finally managed to clear it's vision and shouted it's name "Chop!"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cawed back.

"Focus blast!" Sheppard said.

Machop placed it's hands together and formed a blue sphere and hurled it at Pidgey. But the flying type wasn't caught by surprise this time and managed to dodge it, however just he only just barely managed to dodge it before shooting forward and slamming into Machop.

"Chop." it cried out.

Both pokemon looked to be at the end of their rope, they were covered in injuries. Pidgey was favoring his left wing more so then his right.

"Wing attack!" Leaf cried out.

"Fire punch on my mark!" Sheppard said.

Pidgey shot forward with his wings glowing while Machop's fist caught fire.

"Now!" Sheppard said.

Machop delivered a powerful punch that knocked Pidgey off course and made him slam into the ground.

"Pidgey!" Leaf said with worry.

But Pidgey wasn't done yet as he slowly pushed himself up.

"How much damage can that thing take?" Sheppard said amazed that this little flying type was still going.

"Alright Pidgey let's try and finish this! Sand attack followed by as many wing attacks as you can!" Leaf said.

Pidgey got back in the air and blew sand in Machop's face again before speeding forward and slamming his wing into Machop making it cry out before quickly looping in the air and hitting it in the back.

Pidgey kept making very sharp turns and slamming Machop with his wing all the while picking up speed until he looked like a little blur.

"Pidgey!" he said as he delivered the final blow to Machop's face and sent the small fighting type to the ground.

Pidgey landed and nearly collapsed from exhaustion but managed to stay on his feet.

"Machop is unable to battle! John Sheppard is out of pokemon. The winner of this round is Pidgey and Leaf Green!"

"Yes! Great job, Pidgey?" Leaf asked looking at her now glowing Pidgey.

"Gey?" Pidgey asked not sure why his trainer looked so surprised.

Pidgey grew bigger, his colors stayed the same but his eyes changed the most. They became piercing yellow that make Leaf cringe slightly.

Pidgey was gone and in his place was "Pidgeotto!" he said as he extended his wings and let out a loud caw.

"You evolved!" Leaf said happily.

"Otto?" he said as he looked down at himself and a looked back at Leaf with a bird like smile and said "Otto!" happily.

Leaf ran to him and hugged his neck tightly.

She saw Sheppard walk over to her with a cute smile on his face and said "your a talented trainer kid."

Leaf let go of Pidgeotto and stood up and prayed she wasn't blushing and said "so are you." and extended her hand.

He took it, gave it a small squeeze and shook it.

He let go and gave her another smile that made her blush before he walked away.

Leaf returned her newly evolved Pidgeotto and ran to go meet up with Dawn and Red.

She didn't have to look for long as a small blue streak ran up to her and hugged her.

"Your sencond win and your Pidgey evolved!" she said with a happy squeal.

Leaf giggled and hugged her back before she let go and hugged Red who showed up soon after Dawn.

But when Leaf realized what she was doing she quickly let go and looked away from Red so he couldn't see her blush.

Something he was grateful for because she couldn't see his blush either but he said "that was a close one."

"Did you ever doubt me?" she asked as she looked back at him when she was sure she wasn't blushing anymore.

He looked at her and gave her a super cute smile and said softly "never."

"Man! Now I'm blushing again!" she thought as she felt her cheeks heat up.

**A/N first one to tell me what John Sheppard is from gets to pick a pokemon that Dawn will get.**

**Also the only reason it seems like this story is battle after battle is because I wanted to give Red and Leaf fossils.**

**Also no one is getting the goddamn Hellix fossil because I'm sick of hearing about the f*cking "Holy Hellix"**

**Now that I've said all of that the only thing left is this.**

**Until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to Fanfiction3601 for doing a chapter and two oneshots about an O.C character I gave him.**

"Thunderbolt!" Red said.

Pikachu's entire body clenched before shooting an electric bolt that hit the opposing Golduck and made it cry out and collapse.

"Golduck is unable to battle! This battle is over the winner is Red from Pallet Town!"

"And there you have it! Our first finalist is Red from Pallet!" the announcer said.

"Wah hoo! Go Red!" Leaf cheered happily.

"That's one strong Pikachu." Dawn said as she clapped along with Leaf.

The two girls met up with Red soon after and congratulated him.

"Great job Red!" Leaf said happily.

He rubbed the back of his head sheeply and smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"And you did a great job to!" Leaf said in a baby voice as she scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

"Cha!"

"So the first finalist. You know this means you might face Leaf in the finals." Dawn said.

"And I'll win like last time." Leaf said while scratching Pikachu's ears.

"I don't think so." Red said softly.

"Well we'll find out soon. Leaf's match is in ten minuites." Dawn said.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Leaf asked.

"I kept saying through Red's entire match but you kept saying "in a minute."

"That's now important. Now I have to go." Leaf said before sprinting to the battle field.

Luckily she made it just in time to avoid being disqualified.

She calmly walked onto the field and saw her opponent. He had long blond hair, a blue and white striped shirt and gray pants.

"This will be a three on three battle between Leaf Green of Pallet Town and Sky Prince! The battle will be over when all three of either trainers pokemon is unable to battle! Substitution's are allowed. Trainers send out your first pokemon!"

"Bulbasaur let's go!" Leaf said.

Her starter came out of her ball and said "Bulbasaur!"

"Vulpix let's go!" Sky said.

Out of his first pokeball was a small red-brown fox pokemon with cute orange bangs on top of its head and six red tails.

"That is so cute." Leaf gushed.

"Begin!"

"Vulpix will-o-wisp!" Sky said.

"Dodge it!" Leaf said.

Vulpix fired a blue fireball from its mouth that flew at her but Bulbasaur quickly leapt out of the way.

"Flamethrower!" Sky said.

Vulpix opened its mouth and launched a jet of flames that looked more blue then orange and red.

"Dodge it!" Leaf cried out.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur nodded before she took off.

"Keep it going!" Sky said.

Bulbasaur was running avoiding the sustained flamethrower that was only a few inches behind her.

However Vulpix looked like it was straining to keep up the flamethrower and stopped it.

"Tackle!" Leaf cried out.

Bulbasaur made a turn and charged right into Vulpix making it cry out as it hit the ground.

"Vulpix!" Sky cried.

But Vulpix got back to its feet and was ready to keep going.

"Dig!" Sky said.

Vulpix quickly clawed at the ground and burrowed under and out of sight.

"Now what?" Leaf asked confused.

The ground near Bulbasaur's feet broke and Vulpix came out and kicked the bottom of Bulbasaur's head.

"Saur!" she cried in surprise.

"That's what happens." Sky said.

"Yes I can see that. Bulbasaur tackle while Vulpix is close!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shook her head to clear it before charging Vulpix and sent it stumbling back.

"Flamethrower!" Sky said.

"Use your vines to keep its mouth shut!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot out two vines from the bulb on her back that shot forward and quickly wrapped around Vulpix's muzzle. It started to whine and try and push it off with its paw.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot forward and slammed into Vulpix while releasing her hold on its muzzle.

"Will-o-wisp!" Sky shouted.

"Dodge it!" Leaf said.

Vulpix fired a blue fireball from its mouth but Bulbasaur was already on the move making it miss.

"Again!" Sky said.

Vulpix fired another fireball from its mouth but the result was the same.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

"Flame charge!" Sky said.

Vulpix's entire body inflamed as it quickly ran forward and hit Bulbasaur making her stumble back and cry out.

"Flame charge again!" Sky said.

Vulpix's entire body caught fire again before it ran forward even faster then before and hit Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two whips from her back and whipped them at Vulpix who cried out as they hit and sent it sliding along the ground to Sky's feet.

After a moment it was decided "Vulpix is unable to battle! This round goes to Bulbasaur!"

"Yes! That was great Bulbasaur!" Leaf said as she held her arms open.

"Bulbasaur!" she said happily before running and jumping into Leaf's arms.

Sky returned his Vulpix and stood still for a moment before he grabbed his second pokeball and said "Arbok let's go!"

Out of the pokeball was a purple snake pokemon with a large hood below it's head. Ever time it took a breath it's tongue would flick out. On the hood it had black, red, and yellow colors arrayed in the shape of something, possibly a face.

"Arbok!" it said.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said from Leaf's arms sounding a little frightened.

"Don't worry you can do it." Leaf said before she kissed the top of her head.

Encouraged by her trainers confidence she leapt out of her arms and stared down the snake pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Arbok use earthquake!" Sky said.

Arbok lifted it's tail and slammed it against the ground causing a shockwave to shoot right at Bulbasaur who cried out in pain.

"Come on Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur was tired from that last battle with Vulpix but she wasn't going to let some snake beat her without a fight.

Bulbasaur shot two vines at Arbok but because Arbok was long, not wide it was very flexible and able to easily dodge all of the strikes.

"What?!" Leaf asked in disbelief.

"Now use fire fang!" Sky said.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur ran forward at Arbok who's mouth was on fire as it quickly slithered forward.

When both pokemon met Bulbasaur struck first and hit Arbok in its hood making it flail back. Unfortunately it quickly recovered and sunk it's flaming fangs into Bulbasaur.

"Saur! She cried in pain.

"Shake it then send it flying!" Sky said.

Arbok started to shake it's head, with Bulbasaur along with it, before with a strong jerk of its head sent Bulbasure flying right into the sky.

"Now end this with hyper beam!" Sky said.

"Ar!" it said as it charged the attack "BOCK!" it said as it fired.

The orange beam flew straight at Bulbasaur while she was still in the air and despite her moving all of her limbs she remained in her place in the sky and cried out when she got hit.

She hit the ground with a loud boom and she lay there motionless.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! This round goes to Arbok!"

"Thats how you do it Arbok!" Sky said happily.

"Bok!" it said happily as well.

Leaf walked onto the field and picked up Bulbasaur herself before walking back.

"Bulbasaur." she said sadly.

To Bulbasaur's surprise however Leaf smiled and nuzzled her while saying "you did your best that's all I ever want from you."

"Saur." Bulbasaur said as she snuggled against Leaf's chest.

Leaf then held Bulbasaur in one hand and grabbed her second pokeball with her other and said "Pidgeotto let's go!"

"Otto!" he cried once released.

"Alright then. Arbok use dark pulse!" Sky said.

"Double team!" Leaf cried.

Pidgeotto quickly made multiple copies of itself in time for Arbok to shoot a beam of dark purple, swirling, circles at a copy.

"Now quick attack!" Leaf said.

The real Pidgeotto quickly shot forward and slammed into Arboks back making it shoot forward and hit the ground with its face.

"Get back up and use dark pulse!" Sky said.

Arbok rose the top part of its body and turned to Pidgeotto and launched another dark pulse at him which scored a direct hit.

"Level out and use wing attack!" Leaf cried out.

Pidgeotto, thanks to a lot of help from Staraptor, almost instantly recovered from getting hit and quickly sped towards Arbok and hit the purple snake with its glowing wing making it recoil in pain.

"Again!" Leaf said.

"Dragon tail!" Sky said.

Pidgeotto made a quick turn and sped at Arboks back but this time the poison type's tail was glowing a light blue, and it slammed into Pidgeotto knocking it off course and making causing damage.

"Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice shame on you." Sky said.

Leaf couldn't help but giggle at that before nodding in agreement "wise words. Now Pidgeotto use sand attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings and created a small sandstorm, instead of sending a small blast on dirt into Arboks face.

However the result was the same, Arbok wasn't able to see, while Pidgeotto could see perfectly.

"Wing attack!" Leaf cried out.

Pidgeotto shot into the mini- sandstorm and hit Arbok with his wing before quickly flying away.

"Dark pulse!" Sky said.

Arbok's vision was still a bit fuzzy but it was able to see blurry images of its opponent and kept firing dark pulses at it.

Unfortunately for Pidgeotto, Arbok got lucky and managed to hit him with a dark pulse at the Pidgeotto's small sandstorm died down and Arbok's vision was cleared.

"Now quick attack!" Leaf said.

"Dragon tail!"

Arbok swung it's tail at Pidgeotto who luckily pulled up and avoided the attack.

"Now wing attack!" Leaf said.

"Dodge and use dark pulse!" Sky said.

Pidgeotto shot forward with his wings glowing but Arbok nimbly avoided the attack and quickly turned and sunk it's flaming mouth into Pidgeotto's left wing.

"Otto!" he cried.

Not wanting him to get tossed around like Bulbasaur had she said "Pidgeotto return!"

"Smart call." Sky said.

Arbok slithered over to Sky and was rewarded with a stroke of its head.

Left with no other choice she said "Nidoran come on out."

"Nido." he said.

"Bok!" Arbok hissed.

"Nidoran!" he barked back.

"Begin!"

"Arbok earthquake!" Sky said.

"Jump into the air!" Leaf said.

Arbok slammed its tail against the ground hard and sent a powerful shockwave at Nidoran who ran forward and leapt high into the air and avoided the shockwave.

"Now horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran landed and ran forward and hit Arbok's hood with his horn.

"Dragon tail!" Sky said.

Arbok, with surprising swiftness swung it's now pale blue tail and hit Nidoran's head and sent him tumbling back.

Arbok had a snake like grin on its face before it started to glow a dark purple and cried out.

"Poisoned? How?" Sky asked in surprise.

"Poison point, thanks to Nidoran's horn." Leaf said.

"Very clever. The only way to actually poison a poison type, Arbok dark pulse!"

"Venoshock!" Leaf said.

Both pokemon fired there attacks. A beam or purple, swirling circles from Arbok and a thick green liquid from Nidoran.

Both attacks hit and both pokemon cried in pain. But Nidoran's attack caused more damage thanks to Arbok being poisoned and it recovered slower then Nidoran did.

"Now finish this with horn drill!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly sprinted forward with its horn spinning like a drill and, just as Arbok was raising the upper part of its body Nidoran stabbed it in the colorfull hood with his spinning horn.

When Nidoran pulled away Arbok fell to the ground and everyone knew that it wasn't getting back up.

"Arbok is unable to battle! This round goes to Nidoran!"

"Yes! Great job Nidoran." she said before whispering "you too Pidgeotto."

"Croconaw let's go!" Sky said.

Out of the pokeball was a medium height body and with a yellow and light blue color. It had three clusters of spikes on its body, one on top of its head that looked like a mohawk, two on its back, and one on its tail.

"A water type." Leaf guessed.

"Bulbasaur." her starter said as she started to squirm in her arms trying to get out so she could fight.

"No Bulbasaur. Your not allowed because you lost remember?" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur stopped squirming and although Leaf couldn't see her face, she was sure Bulbasaur was pouting.

"Nidoran can you keep going?" Leaf asked.

"Ran. Nidoran Ran." Nidoran said with a nod.

"Excellent. Then let's start with a double kick!" Leaf said.

"Use crunch!" Sky said.

Nidoran shot forward and leapt into the air and kicked Croconaw's face before quickly spinning while still in the air and tried to kick with his other foot Croconaw quickly opened its mouth and clamped down on Nidoran's other foot making him land on his back.

"Slam Nidoran against the ground again!" Sky said.

Croconaw jerked it's head back causing Nidoran to fly up into the air and then jerked it's head forward and made Nidoran slam against the ground again and made him cry out.

"Kick it's head with your other foot!" Leaf said.

Nidoran started to quickly kick Croconaw's head with his other foot making it grunt and loosen it's grip enough for Nidoran to slip his foot out.

"Horn attack then back away!" Leaf said.

Nidoran jabbed Croconaw with his horn before leaping away out of range.

"Aqua jet!" Sky said.

Croconaw surrounded itself with water before shooting off into the sky and made a sharp turn and flew down at Nidoran so quickly that Leaf didn't realize what happened until it was too late and Nidoran was sent rolling back.

"Venoshock!" Leaf said knowing that even though Croconaw wasn't poisoned it would still do damage just not as much as it would do.

Nidoran quickly shot a green glob at Croconaw who let out another grunt of pain as it tried to quickly get the green goo off of itself.

"While it's distracted use horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly ran at Croconaw and jabbed the water type with his horn again and this type the water type cried out before it punched Nidoran with a fist coated in ice.

Nidoran's cheek was coated in ice but he quickly brushed it off just in time for Croconaw to deliver another to the other side of his face.

"Double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly spun and kicked Croconaw's chest with both of his back feet knocking the water type back.

"Croconaw use crunch!" Sky said.

"Venoshock again!" Leaf said.

Croconaw ran forward and ignored the blast of green slim it was hit with, though it did cry out in pain, and it bit down on Nidoran's body.

"Nido!" Nidoran said in pain.

"Now throw it into the air!" Sky said.

With a great jerk of its head Croconaw threw Nidoran into the sky.

"Now water pulse!" Sky said.

Croconaw formed a blue sphere from its gaping maw and launched it right at Nidoran who wasn't able to avoid it in midair and cried out when he was hit and flew to the ground.

"Nido." Nidoran said as it struggled to get back up.

**"I can't do it." Nidoran said.**

**"Just like I always told you brother. Your weak!" a cruel voice said.**

**Looking up he saw his older brother sneering at him.**

**"I am not!" Nidoran said.**

**"First you lost Kelly. Then you lost father's love and now after you lose to that thing you'll lose your trainer. Face it you lose every time you weakling." he said with a sneer**

**"I won't lose! Do you hear me? I'll show you who's weak!" Nidoran roared.**

Leaf wasn't sure what was wrong with Nidoran he turned his head and it looked like he was arguing with someone who wasn't there.

But he got back on his feet and roared at Croconaw who recoiled visably.

"Its just trying to psych you out Croconaw! Don't let it! Use ice punch!" Sky said.

"Jump over Croconaw and use double kick!"

Croconaw ran forward with its fist coated in ice but Nidoran quickly jumped over it and landed behind it before delivering two quick kicks to the back of its head making Croconaw hit the ground front first but it quickly got up.

"Horn attack!" Leaf said.

"Dodge and use crunch!" Sky said.

Nidoran shot forward ready to jab Croconaw with his horn but the water type quickly dodged and bit down on Nidoran making him cry out.

"Try and get out Nidoran!" Leaf said.

Nidoran started squirming but that looked like it was only causing more damage to himself.

"Throw it then use water pulse!" Sky said.

Croconaw spun it's entire body, dragging Nidoran with it, three times before with a strong jerk of its head, sent Nidoran flying on the third spin.

"Ni! Do!" Nidoran grunted as he hit the ground and then cried out in pain as Croconaw's water pulse hit him.

"Now ice punch!" Sky said.

"Get up Nidoran!" Leaf said.

Nidoran managed to get back to his feet in time to get an ice punch to the face.

"Venoshock!" Leaf said.

While Croconaw was still close Nidoran was able to aim better as he shot his green blast right at Croconaw's face, or to be more specific it's eyes.

Croconaw started to flail around as it clawed at its face trying to remove the burning green goo.

"Excellent now while it's distracted use double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran shot forward and delivered two kicks to Croconaw's face while the water type kept clawing.

"Now it's time to finish this! Use horn drill!" Leaf said.

Nidoran jabbed Croconaw with his spinning horn and the water type cried out until Nidoran pulled his horn away, then the cried became silent as it fell.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! The winner and now second second finalist is Leaf Green of Pallet Town!"

"We won!" Leaf said as she threw Bulbasaur into the air and caught her happily.

"Bulbasaur!" she said with a big smile.

"Nido!" Nidoran said as he ran to Leaf.

"And of course it's due in no small part to you." Leaf said as she put Bulbasaur down and pulled Nidoran into a tight hug.

**A/N longest Leafgreen chapter so far! Hell it's actually longer then most of my Platinum chapters.**

**Now I read somewhere that a poison type can be poisoned with poison point so that's how Arbok was poisoned.**

**Next chapter we find out who shot Mr. Burns!**

**Or we have the finals with Red against Leaf, whichever one I feel like.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Leaf walked out onto the field and locked eyes with Red, who was already on the field. He gave her his cute grin and tipped his hat at her. Pikachu who was on his shoulder gave her a big wave and a smile which made Leaf giggle as she took her place.

"This will be a three on three battle between Red of Pallet Town, and Leaf Green also of Pallet Town! The winner of this final round will receive this old amber fossil and a voucher to reanimate the fossil! The loser will receive this dome fossil along with a voucher as well. For those unaware the fossil reanimation centre is located in Vermilion City! Now will both trainers release their first pokemon?"

Sparks shot from Pikachu's cheeks as it tried to jump off of Red's shoulder but he caught his little electric type and shook his head no before placing Pikachu back on his shoulders who was now pouting.

Red then grabbed a pokeball from his waist and said "Mankey!"

Red's fighting type came out "MANKEY!" it screeched!

"Mankey eh? Well Pidgey beat it before so Pidgeotto should be able to beat it easily." Leaf muttered to herself.

"Now go Pidgeotto!" she shouted.

Out of her pokeball came her flying type who shouted "Pidgeotto!"

"Begin!"

"Thunderbolt." Red said.

"Double team then use wing attack!" Leaf said.

Mankey started to screech before all of its fur stood up and it launched a bolt at Pidgeotto, who had split into dozens of copies.

"Again." Red said.

Mankey shot another, then another, and another. But each time it only hit the copies.

"Now!" Leaf said.

The real Pidgeotto shot at Mankey and struck the fighting type with his glowing wing and made the fighting type screech in anger.

"Quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto shot forward and quickly hit Mankey before the fighting type could react and then was quickly out of range.

"Swagger." Red said.

Mankey stopped screeching and crossed it's arms before it started to glow red. Seconds later Pidgeotto also started to glow red then, just like that, the glow was gone.

Pidgeotto started wobbling in the air but Leaf didn't pay much attention to that and said "let's use wing attack again!"

Pidgeotto's wings glowed before it shot forward.

Right into the ground.

"Pidgeotto what's wrong with you?" Leaf asked in confusion.

Pidgeotto flew back into the air and shot towards the ground again hurting himself again.

Leaf didn't want her flying type to hurt himself any more so she grabbed his pokeball and said "Pidgeotto return!"

Mankey beat it's chest happily before doing a back flip.

"Bulbasaur let's go!" Leaf said bringing her starter out.

"Bulbasaur!" she said.

"Key!" Mankey screeched at Bulbasaur.

"Karate chop." Red said.

"Block it with vine whip!" Leaf cried.

Bulbasaur extended her two vines and whipped them at Mankey.

Bulbasaur whipped one of her vines at Mankey while the fighting type was sprinting at her but Mankey struck it before moving out of the way. Bulbasaur tried again but leapt over and was right in front of Bulbasaur's face and chopped at her and made her cry out.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly slammed into Mankey and made it cry out as it was pushed back.

"Now razor leaf!" Leaf shouted.

Bulbasaur launched a small barrage of leafs at Mankey.

"Block them." Red said.

Mankey started thrusting it's hands out knocking the leafs out of the air.

"Thunderbolt." Red said.

Mankey's fur poofed up and it launched a bolt of electricity that struck Bulbasaur and made her cry out in pain.

"Come on Bulbasaur vine whip!"

Bulbasaur shot out two vines and whipped them both at Mankey.

"Dodge." Red countered.

Mankey quickly ducked under the first one but he was caught off guard by the second one and was caught in the face and hit the ground while screeching and holding it's paws to its face.

"You ok?!" Red asked with concern.

Mankey was back on his feet in a flash and nodded at Red before turning back to Bulbasaur and Leaf and narrowing it's eyes.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot dozens of leafs from her bulb but Mankey crouched down on all fours and sprinted to the left and went around the flying leafs.

"Brick break." Red said.

Mankey's left hand started to glow white before quickly striking Bulbasaur and sending her sliding along the ground but she quickly vaulted back to her feet.

"Key! Key! Mankey!" the fighting type screeched.

"Saur! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur yelled back.

"Calm down Bulbasaur and use tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly ran forward but Mankey leapt over Bulbasaur.

"Brick break." Red said.

While Bulbasaur's back was turned Mankey's hand started to glow and hit her.

"Mankey's too quick." Leaf muttered before she got an idea "razor leaf."

Bulbasaur fired dozens of leafs back at Mankey but the result was the same as the fighting type quickly started knocking them out of the air like before.

"Now vine whip as strong as you can!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot her two vines at Mankey who was to occupied with blocking the razor leafs that it was taken off guard by the two vines and was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

"Now razor leaf again!" Leaf said.

While Mankey was still trying to get up Bulbasaur shot another barrage of leafs at it and made it cry out.

When the leafs stopped Mankey was laying there unconscious.

"Mankey is unable to battle! This round goes to Bulbasaur!"

"Yes! Great job Bulbasaur!" Leaf said happily.

"Bulbasaur!" she said as she gave a big smile at her trainer.

Red returned his fighting type and gave Leaf a small thumbs up and a smile before he looked at Pikachu and nodded.

Pikachu leapt off of Red's shoulder and onto the field before his face went from happy and smiling to cold and serious with sparks shooting from his cheeks.

"Pika!" he said.

"Alright Bulbasaur come back for now." Leaf said as she returned Bulbasaur and grabbed her third pokeball and said "Nidoran let's go!"

"Nido." he said when he came out.

"Begin!"

"Thunderbolt."

"Dodge and use horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran quickly sprinted forward and nimbly dodged the thunderbolt before running forward with his head lowered.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt again." Red said.

Pikachu quickly stepped to the side and avoided the charging poison type before shocking him.

"Nido!" Nidoran cried out as he got shocked.

"Double kick!" Leaf said.

Nidoran leapt at Pikachu and delivered a swift two kicks to Pikachu making him cry out "Pika!"

"Charge up." Red said.

Pikachu's entire body started to spark and crackle but it looked different from before.

"Now thunderbolt." Red said.

Pikachu clenched it's entire body and then launched a huge thunderbolt that kicked up pieces of the ground as it shot at Nidoran and shot him backwards.

"Nido." he said as he struggled back to his feet.

"Nidoran. Try and hang in there!" Leaf said.

Nidoran nodded at his trainer and launched a venoshock at Pikachu who when the attack hit, cried out and started to claw at the green goo that was covering and irritating his body.

"Horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran shot forward and slammed his horn into Pikachu's stomach and made him cry out in pain.

"Double kick again!" Leaf said.

Pikachu managed to whip off most of the venoshock goop just in time to get kicked twice in the face.

Nidoran was looking happy with himself but then yellow electricity cascaded along his entire body.

Red gave a victorious smirk and said "quick attack!"

Pikachu shot at Nidoran so quickly he left a white streak in his wake and slammed into Nidoran who cried out.

"Horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran started to run forward at Pikachu but Leaf realized that Nidoran wasn't moving anywhere near as fast as he usually did so Pikachu was able to easily dodge the attack.

"Thunderbolt." Red said.

"Venoshock again!" Leaf said.

Pikachu started to clench it's entire body again but cried out when he was coated in another round of green venoshock goo.

"Horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran ran forward again and jabbed Pikachu with his horn and made the electric type cry out again.

"Tail whip." Red said.

Pikachu quickly spun his body and slammed his tail against Nidoran's head.

Nidoran looked like he was on his last leg but the little purple poison type wasn't giving up.

"Alright Nidoran use venoshock!" Leaf said.

"Dodge then thunderbolt." Red said.

Pikachu quickly leapt out of the way of the green venoshock attack and launched a bolt of electricity right at Nidoran who cried out in pain.

Nidoran was there the tips of his spikes where black and he was stumbling around slightly before he fell to his side.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! This round goes to Pikachu!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily before crying out and glowing purple from the poison.

"You were great Nidoran. Now Pidgeotto let's go!"

"Pidgeotto!" the flying type cried out.

"Begin!"

"Thunderbolt." Red said.

"Double team!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto made dozens of copies that surrounded Pikachu who fired his thunderbolt at one of the Pidgeotto's but the one that was hit flickered out of existence.

"Now use quick attack!" Leaf said.

The real Pidgeotto shot forward and slammed into Pikachu, making the little electric type cry out.

"Again!" Leaf said.

"Dodge." Red said.

Pidgeotto took off after Pikachu who kept dodge every time Pidgeotto swooped down.

"Tail whip." Red said.

Pikachu jumped up and spun around and whipped Pidgeotto across the face and made him hit the ground.

"Thunderbolt." Red said.

Pikachu clenched his entire body but as luck would have it Pikachu started to glow purple again and cried out, not able to launch the attack.

"Get back in the air quick!" Leaf cried.

Pidgeotto obeyed and quickly got back into the air before Pikachu recovered.

"Sand attack." Leaf cried out.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings and launched a small sand storm at Pikachu who squinted his eyes while trying to see.

"Now wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto stopped flapped his wings and stirring up the sand and shot forward into the small sandstorm, easily able to see through it thanks to his eyes. His wings started to glow as he slammed into the small electric type and hit him.

Pikachu went flying and landed at Red's feet. He tried to get up but couldn't and fell on his stomach.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! This round goes to Pidgeotto!"

"That was wonderful Pidgeotto!" Leaf said looking up at her flying type as he did an aerial lap around the battle field in cheer.

Red picked up his fallen pokemon and gave him a smile before holding him with one arm and grabbing his last pokeball.

And out of it came his starter.

"Char." Charmander said.

"Otto. Pidgey, Pidgeotto," the flying type said.

"Begin."

"Ember." Red said.

"Double team!" Leaf said.

Just like before with Pikachu, Pidgeotto created several copies of himself which made Charmander miss.

"Fire at the one behind you." Red said.

Charmander quickly spun around and fired another ember at several copies behind him and was rewarded when Pidgeotto cried out.

"What? How did you know?" Leaf asked.

Red just smirked and tapped his nose before he said "again."

Charmander fired another ember attack but Pidgeotto quickly flew up and over it.

"Wing attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto shot forward with his wings glowing white however Charmander's small claws extended and started to glow a metallic silver and crossed them in time to block the wing attack.

"Push back and use ember." Red said.

Digging his feet into the ground gave Charmander the leverage the needed to push Pidgeotto back before launching another blast of sparks from his mouth at Pidgeotto's face.

Not able to see Pidgeotto fluttered to the ground and started to brush it's face with his wing to clear the sparks from his face.

"Metal claw." Red said.

Charmander ran at the downed flying type, his small claws extending and glowing silver before slashing at Pidgeotto who cried out.

With his eyes finally cleared Pidgeotto flapped his wings and sent a small blast of wind that pushed Charmander back.

"Now get back in the air and then use gust!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto flew back into the air and with a great flap of his wings launched a swirling blast of air at Charmander that sent him flying.

"Was that gust?" Leaf muttered to herself before, with a quick look at her pokedex learned that the move was called "twister" said "you learned a new move Pidgeotto?"

"Otto." Pidgeotto said giving her a bird smile.

"Char!" Charmander said before launching a blast of red and black energy at Pidgeotto who cried out and fell to the ground.

But Pidgeotto may have been down but wasn't out yet as he pushed himself back up.

"Dragon rage again." Red said.

Charmander's stomach started to glow red with a black edge to it before he fired another red and black blast at Pidgeotto who fortunately flew into the air and avoided the blast.

"Ember." Red said.

"Char!" Charmander yelled as he fired another barrage of sparks at the flying Pidgeotto who dodged easily.

"Dragon rage." Red said.

"Quick attack!" Leaf said quickly hoping she could hit Charmander before the small fire type could launch the attack.

Pidgeotto shot forward as Charmander's stomach started to glow red/black but Pidgeotto wasn't moving as fast as before and was just a foot from Charmander before the fire type launched another red/black blast of energy at Pidgeotto.

"Otto!" he cried out as he was blasted away from Charmander and flopped on the ground.

"Otto." Pidgeotto said trying to push himself back up but flopped back down.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! This round goes to Charmander!"

"That was a great try Pidgeotto." Leaf said before she returned her flying type and then said "alright Bulbasaur let's win this."

"Bulbasaur." she said.

"Char Char." Charmander said.

"Begin!"

"Ember." Red said.

"Dodge and use tackle." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly took off and avoided the ember attack before slamming into Charmander.

"Metal claw." Red said.

Charmander quickly recovered and scratched Bulbasaur with his now glowing claws.

"Saur!" the grass type cried out.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched a small barrage of leafs at Charmander, while they didn't do much damage they still stopped Charmander's metal claw assault.

"Now vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Bulbasaur!" the grass type said as she whipped two vines at Charmander.

"Dodge then fire fang." Red said.

Charmander ducked under the first vine but was hit across the face by the second and stumbled back.

"Tackle." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur ran at Charmander and slammed into him again and sent him to the ground.

Charmander was looking tired, after the fight he just had against Pidgeotto Leaf was surprised that Charmander lasted this long against Bulbasaur.

And then Charmander started to glow. He grew in size and was looking down at Bulbasaur, his scales color changed from bright red to crimson and the claws on his hands and feet grew. He also gained a horn like protrusion on his head.

"Charmeleon!" he roared before firing a jet of flames into the sky.

"Great job!" Red yelled happily at his starter.

"Meleon." Charmeleon said as he gave his trainer a thumbs up.

"Tackle." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly ran and slammed into Charmeleon's stomach but unlike before it was Bulbasaur who was sent flying back when she hit.

"Vine whip." Leaf said.

"Cut through it with metal claw." Red said.

Charmeleon ran at Bulbasaur who had her vines out and whipped them at the fire type. Charmeleon's claws glowed and extended before he started to quickly slash the vines and closed the distance between the two.

"Fire fang." Red said.

Charmeleon's mouth caught fire and bit down on Bulbasaur's bulb and made her cry out.

"Hit his face with power whip." Leaf said.

Bulbasaur started to whip Charmeleon's face but the fire type didn't loosen up.

"Now throw her." Red said.

Charmeleon swung his head and sent Bulbasaur flying.

"Now dragon rage." Red said.

Charmeleon's stomach took on a red/black glow before launching a blast of red/black energy at Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur hit the ground hard and let out a loud groan of pain.

"Bulbasaur? Are you ok?" Leaf asked.

Bulbasaur stumbled back up and nodded before she stumbled and winced but nodded again.

"Metal claw." Red said.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur fired dozens of leafs at Charmeleon who easily slashed through them.

"Vine whip!" Leaf yelled.

Bulbasaur shot her two vines from her bulb and whipped them at Charmeleon as he finished slashing the last of the razor leaf, and then let out a groan at he got hit in the stomach.

"Ember." Red said.

Charmeleon opened his mouth and launched an ember attack that hit Bulbasaur and made her cry out.

"Dragon rage." Red said.

Charmeleon launched another blast of red/black energy at Bulbasaur as she tried to get back up and hit making her cry out as she was thrown at Leaf's feet.

After a few seconds the referee called it "Bulbasaur is unable to battle! This battle is over, the winner is Red from Pallet Town."

Red smiled and walked over to Charmeleon and hugged the fire type who hugged back.

Leaf on the other hand knelt down and picked up Bulbasaur.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked when she felt herself be lifted up.

"You did wonderful Bulbasaur." Leaf said as she nuzzled her starter's head.

**A/N and the tournament comes to an end. Red gets the old amber and Leaf gets a dome fossil. Kabuto shall come into play when we get to Vermilion City.**

**Next time we either do an award ceremony or heading out to Mt Moon.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright Magmortar come on out!" Leaf said.

Out of the pokeball came a tall pokemon with an egg shape body that was colored red and yellow. It had blue flames billowing from its shoulders and the top of its head and long arms shaped like tubes.

"Whoa what is this thing?" Leaf asked as she and Leaf stood outside the entrance to Mount Moon.

"This is Magmortar. He's special because his blue flames are hotter then a normal fire type. When I first caught him he was surrounded by scorched rock types. He's one of my most powerful pokemon. Only two of my other pokemon come close." Dawn explained.

"Whoa." Leaf said as she had to step back because of the heat that was radiating from Magmortar.

"So Magmortar happy to see me?" Dawn asked.

"Mortar." Magmortar said with a big smile.

"Ok. So Dawn are you ready to start heading through the mountain?" Leaf asked.

"Yep I've got my light so there's no need to worry." Dawn said.

Dawn, Leaf, and Magmortar entered the mountain and unlike before in Viridian Forest Dawn wasn't crushing Leaf's arm while slightly whimpering.

"I am so glad I brought you Magmortar." Dawn said.

"Mortar." Magmortar said with a smile.

The three of them walked through the mountain with Magmortar lighting the way.

They encountered some wild pokemon but they were mostly rock types which Bulbasaur easily scared off.

"Your getting really strong Bulbasaur." Leaf said as she knelt down and picked up Bulbasaur.

"Saur." she said happily as she snuggled against Leaf's chest.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said.

Magmortar's flames grew as he stepped in front of Dawn and Leaf and looked around.

A little girl came into view, she had to be five or six, she also had a little pokemon with her that neither Dawn or Leaf recognized.

The pokemon was very small, with a large fin coming out of its head. Its mouth with large and filled with very sharp teeth, it's chest was red and the rest of its body was blue.

When the small pokemon saw Magmortar looming over it, the pokemon barred it's fangs and lunged at Magmortar's arm and bit down.

"Mortar!" Magmortar said as he started to rapidly shake his arm while trying to dislodge the small pokemon.

"Gible stop!" the young kid said.

Gible released its hold on Magmortar's arm and stood in front of the young girl.

Magmortar looked angry and aimed both of his cannon arms at Gible but Dawn quickly said "Magmortar stop right now!"

Magmortar and Gible glared at each other before they relaxed.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Leaf asked as she knelt down.

"I wanted to prove to my parents that I wasn't to young to walk to Pewter City by myself so I took Gible with me and we went." she said with a sniffle.

"Don't cry cutie. My friend and I are going to Cerulean City so we can take you back to your parents." Leaf said as she pulled the small child into a hug.

"Thank you." she said as she hugged Leaf back.

So the three of them continued walking through the cave with Magmortar leading the way.

"What's your name sweetie?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Holly. And this is Gible." she said.

"Gible." the small pokemon said in greeting.

"That's a very pretty name. My names Leaf and this is my friend Dawn." Leaf introduced.

"Bulbasaur." Leaf's pokemon said.

"Mortar." the blue flame pokemon said.

Holly smiled at the small grass typpe but quickly hid behind Leaf when Magmortar introduced himself

They continued walking for a while with either Bulbasaur or occasionally Gible scaring away any Geodude's or Zubats.

Then out of no where something slammed into Leaf.

"Leaf?" Dawn and Holly asked with concern.

"Bulb?!" Bulbasaur said angrily ready to deliver a beat down on whatever hit her trainer.

They looked at Leaf and saw that she was holding a small pink pokemon.

"Clefairy." it said while shaking in fear.

"Get back here!" a cruel voice said.

Stepping into the light that Magmortar was providing the three of them saw a woman with bright red hair and was wearing a white dress.

"I'd suggest you hand over that Clefairy before someone gets hurt children." she said in a sweet voice.

Dawn stepped forward and said "I don't think that Clefairy wants to go with you."

"Well I don't really care what you think." she said before grabbing two pokeballs and released two pokemon Leaf and Dawn hadn't seen before.

The first one was pretty much just a purple blob with eyes and a mouth. The second one was black flying type with a yellow beak and a crest around its head that looked like a hat with three feathers sticking from the top.

"You'll need more then that to take me on. Torterra Scyther let's go!" Dawn said.

Dawn released her oldest and newest pokemon to battle this woman.

"Well guess what you brat. Once I defeat you I'll take your pokemon to either join the Team Rocket cause or break them before I sell them." she said with a cruel look.

"Think again you witch! Torterra hyper beam on the blob! And Scyther X scissor on the flyer." Dawn said putting on a brave face but didn't want to show how frightened she was at the thought of losing her pokemon.

Scyther sped off quickly at Murkrow with both of his blades glowing purple before he quickly crossed his blades and slashed at the dark flying type "Krow!" it cried out.

Torterra on the other hand stood his ground like he usually did and charged a yellow sphere before he quickly launched a powerful beam at the blob who also cried out.

"Muk!" it said.

"That Torterra's going to be a fine addition to Team Rocket." the woman said.

"Not going to happen." Dawn barked back.

"Let's find out. Murkrow wing attack on the bug. Muk use flamethrower on Torterra." she said.

Muk opened its mouth and launched a jet of flames that, to Dawn's surprise, made Torterra cry out in pain.

Murkrow on the other hand sped at Scyther and quickly pelted him with its glowing wing.

"Come on you two. I know your strong enough to take those hits." Dawn said.

Torterra cleared his head by shaking it before nodding.

Scyther hissed at his opponents before nodding also.

"Murkrow use wing attack again. Muk sludge bomb." the woman said.

"Block with stone edge Torterra. And Scyther dodge it and use slash!" Dawn said.

Torterra stomped on the ground and summoned giant stones that surrounded him. He then stomped again and they all formed together into a crude shield that blocked the balls of sludge being thrown at him.

Scyther on the other hand quickly shot into the air, avoiding Murkrows attack and then quickly slashed Murkrows back with his blades.

"Murkrow dark pulse! Take the bug down! Muk blast that shield apart with focus blast!" the woman said now getting angry.

"Block the dark pulse with X scissor! And Torterra break apart the shield and launch it at Muk!" Dawn said.

Torterra stomped once again an the shield broke apart into several large stones that, with a jerk of Torterra's head, flew at Muk as it was charging a focus blast and pelted the purple blob and made it cry out.

Scyther on the other hand was on the ground with both of his blades glowing purple and crossed while struggling to keep up his defense against the continuous dark pulse being fired from the Murkrow.

"Torterra help out Scyther. Energy ball!" Dawn said.

Torterra launched a dark green ball from his mouth that missed Murkrow but made the flying type stop firing it's dark pulse giving Scyther a break.

"Now Scyther use razor wind!" Dawn yelled.

Scyther crossed his blades which started to glow white and quickly crossed them shooting several white crescents of wind at Murkrow who just barely managed to avoid them all.

"Flamethrower!" the red headed woman said.

Muk wasn't down like Dawn had thought but simply waiting for the right moment before launching a jet of flames at Scyther fortunately Magmortar wasn't having it and quickly ran and shielded Scyther with his own body and absorbed the flamethrower.

"Magmortar, Scyther, get in the air! Torterra take Muk down with earthquake!" Dawn said.

Scyther started to rapidly beat his wings at flew into the air, Magmortar started to glow blue before levitating into the air as well.

Torterra then rose on his back legs and then slammed down with his front legs and launched a powerful shockwave at the purple blob which made it cry out and collapse on itself.

"Pathetic. Murkrow you better now disappoint me." she spat.

"Scyther razor wind. Torterra energy ball!" Dawn said.

"Scyther!"

"Torterra!"

Both pokemon charged their attack. A dark green ball from Torterra, and several silver crescents from Scyther and both were launched and Mukrow was overwhelmed and fell.

"Weak." she said as she returned her flying type.

"You lost so get lost." Dawn said angrily.

At that moment three people came running up to her.

"Miss Ariana. Your husband called. We're to return to HQ." one said.

The woman, Ariana, scowled before she turned to glare at Dawn "just you wait you little brat. One day your gonna pay for this." she snarled before turning and walked away with the men who came to her following.

When Dawn was sure she was gone she said "Scyther for your first battle you were amazing." she said as she hugged the giant bug type.

"Scyther." he said while blushing.

"And Torterra you were amazing just like always." she said as she hugged his head before returning all of her pokemon except for Magmortar.

"Leaf how's that Clefairy?" Dawn asked.

"Not that good. She looks exhausted and starved." Leaf said as she fed the pink pokemon some food.

"Fairy." Clefairy said in thanks.

"I didn't like that woman." Holly said.

Leaf stroked Holly's hair and said "I know sweetie. I didn't either."

They stayed there for a while until Clefairy regained her strength. But the little pink pokemon didn't want to let go of Leaf.

"I guess she can come with us for a little bit." Leaf said.

So the group continued walking and it wasn't until their path was blocked by a wall of Clefairy.

And they looked angry.

When Leaf looked back she saw that more Clefairy were blocking the way they came.

The wall in front of them opened and what came out looked similar to a Clefairy but it also had three pointed wings on its back.

"Fable! Clefable Cle!" it said angrily.

Magmortar stepped in front of the three girls and Gible protected them from the rear. Both looking ready for a fight.

"Clefairy." the one Leaf was holding said before bouncing out of her arms and into the Clefable's.

"Clefairy. Fairy Fair. Clefairy." Clefairy said.

"Fable. Clefable Fay." the Clefable said back.

"Fairy!" Clefairy said while shaking her head "no".

"Fable?" Clefable said before walking to Dawn and Leaf and hugged each of them.

"Is this Clefairy your daughter?" Leaf asked.

"Fable." Clefable said with a nod.

"We're glad we were able to help her." Leaf said.

"Fable." Clefable said with a smile before it turned at started to walk away with the rest of the Clefairy.

"Wait!" Leaf said suddenly making all eyes turn on her "could you show us the way out?" she asked.

"Clefable." it said with a smile and a nod.

Clefable motioned for the rest of the Clefairy to go on. They went in one direction while Clefable bounced into another direction and motioned for them to follow.

A short time later they saw the exit. Holly had gotten tired and was now asleep in Leaf's arms as the walked to the exit.

"Thank you so much Clefable." Leaf and Dawn said.

"Clefable." it said with a big smile before hopping away.

Leaf, Dawn, Holly, and Magmortar walked out of the cave and Dawn turned to Magmortar and said "thank you Magmortar."

"Mortar." he said with a smile and a nod as he was returned.

Dawn then looked at Leaf who was carrying Holly "why are you so good with kids?" she asked.

"Well Blue's sister was born when I was ten and because an angry Tauros is more responsible then he is, I was often called to babysit her." Leaf said.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at the comparison and said "I have a friend who's like that to so I understand."

Close by the two of them could see buildings in the distance and guessed that it was Ceruleon City.

"Well there it is." Dawn said.

"Yep. Shouldn't be that long of a walk. Let's get going and get this little cutie home." Leaf said as they walked to the city.

The walk was a short one as they entered the city limits an hour after they started walking. Along the way Holly had woken up and insisted on walking. The three of them soon came upon a large group of people walking towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she said happily.

Her father knelt down as she ran and then leapt and hugged him before he stood up. The woman beside him then hugged Holly too.

Holly whispered something to her parents and they walked over to the two trainers and her father spoke in a strong voice "so your the ones who brought Holly home?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Thank you both!" Holly's mother said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Leaf tight and then pulled Dawn into a hug as well.

"It was no problem. We just couldn't leaf a little girl alone in a cave." Leaf said.

"Well for whatever your reasons thank you." Holly's father said.

Holly and her parents walked away, probably back to their home. Leaf and Dawn on the other hand went to the pokemon centre to heal up their pokemon.

"There you are. All of your pokemon are perfectly health." the Nurse said as she handed Leaf and Dawn a tray with six pokeballs in them.

Dawn and Leaf grabbed their pokeballs and thanked the nurse.

"Now time to get my second badge." Leaf said.

Leaf walked to the gym in excitement. And then walked right into the gym doors which didn't open.

"Ow." Dawn said remembering when she walked into the Sunnyshore Gym doors.

"Ok that hurt." Leaf said as she rubbed her face and then started pushing and pulling the doors.

"Come on!" Leaf shouted at the doors.

"Uh Leaf?" Dawn said and pointing to something.

Leaf looked and saw a note tapped to the door. She quickly read it and groaned out loud.

"What's it say?" Dawn asked as she read it and groaned as well.

"What kind of Gym Leader closes their gym because they have a date?" Leaf asked.

Dawn just shrugged and said "I don't know."

Leaf scanned the letter once more and was glad that it said where she was going.

"Will be on Route 25 in case of an emergency" it said.

"Oh no Leaf let it go." Dawn said when she saw the look on Leaf's face.

"Why? This is an emergency." Leaf said as she tapped the note back onto the gym door and walked away.

"Leaf if she wants sometime to herself then let her have it." Dawn argued.

"Then she should close the gym sometime at night. Not at one in the afternoon." Leaf said.

"Leaf if you were out on a date with Red would you want to be interrupted?" Dawn almost shouted.

That gave Leaf pause. When she was trying to get to sleep she usually imagined a cute fantasy where she and Red were cuddling. Leaf knew that he'd never see her that way though.

Leaf sighed and turned to Dawn and said "pretty angry."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting." Dawn said as she threw her arm around Leaf's shoulders.

"Fine. But if she's on another date tomorrow then I'm going to find her." Leaf said.

"That's fair. Tell you what I'll even help you look." Dawn said.

**A/N you would not believe how long this took me. I really couldn't think of anything and almost considered skipping Mount Moon entirely.**

**Now until we meet again**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N after so many years it's finally happened Gen 3 remake is coming!**

**Omega Ruby**

**Alpha Sapphire.**

**On behalf of everyone of everyone in the fuc*ing world I thank you gamefreak.**

"Alright Torterra frenzy plant!" Dawn said.

"Dodge them Nidoran!" Leaf said.

Torterra stomped on the ground and summoned three giant roots. One whipped down at Nidoran who just missed it. The other two started to jab at Nidoran who had to avoid them.

"Now horn attack on Torterra!" Leaf said.

Now all three roots were jabbing at the ground trying to hit Nidoran but the little poison type was moving erratically to avoid getting hit and then once he was in range he leapt and jabbed Torterra with his horn but the giant pokemon hardly felt a thing.

"That was some great speed Nidoran!" Leaf cheered.

"Nido." Nidoran said with a smile.

"So who wants to try next?" Leaf asked as she turned to her other two pokemon.

Before Pidgeotto could say anything he found himself wrapped up in vines and restrained by Bulbasaur who said her name "Bulba!"

Leaf couldn't help but giggle at what Bulbasaur had done and nodded.

Bulbasaur walked forward and turned to Torterra.

"Alright Torterra let's use stone edge this time!" Dawn said.

Torterra stomped once before pieces of the earth flew towards him and started to rotate around him.

"Alright Bulbasaur your task is going to be to avoid all of those stones and hit Torterra's head with a tackle. Think you can do it?" Leaf asked her little starter.

"Bulbasaur." she said with no hesitation.

"Alright them go!" Leaf said.

Torterra jerked his head forward slightly and shot a stone the size of Nidoran right at Bulbasaur but the little grass type did something that surprised Leaf. She shot out her vines and used them to jump high into the air and avoided the first stone.

"That's great thinking Bulbasaur!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur landed and kept running at Torterra who launched another two stones. Bulbasaur quickly leapt from side to side to avoid them.

Torterra actually looked a little frustrated and launched the rest on the stones he had floating around him.

But Bulbasaur leap into the air with her vines again and jumped from stone to stone and used the last one to spring herself to Torterra and slammed into his head.

"That was amazing Bulbasaur!" Leaf and Dawn said.

Like before the continent pokemon didn't feel a thing. But he did smile at Bulbasaur "Torterra Tor." he said to her.

Bulbasaur blushed slightly and ran back to Leaf.

"Alright Pidgeotto you want to give it a try?" Leaf asked as she picked up Bulbasaur.

"Otto." he said with a nod.

"Ok Leaf you want him to try and avoid a stone edge or frenzy plant?" Dawn asked.

"Let's go frenzy plant again." Leaf said back.

Pidgeotto fluttered over to Leaf and hovered in the air waiting for a command.

"Alright Torterra use frenzy plant again." Dawn said.

"Dodge them then hit Torterra with a wing attack." Leaf said.

Torterra stomped on the ground again and summoned four more roots that squirmed when the rose to their full height like snakes.

Once Pidgeotto shot forward two of the vines whipped at him from both sides.

Pidgeotto managed to quickly stop and shot up to avoid getting squished and continued flying at Torterra.

The other two vines started to whip at Pidgeotto erratically and gave the flying type some trouble as he couldn't guess where they'd strike from and only managed to dodge at the very last second.

Pidgeotto was close to Torterra and put on an extra burst of speed before hitting his head with his glowing wing but like before Torterra didn't react.

"That was great you three. You all did excellent." Leaf said once Pidgeotto landed.

All three of her pokemon said their names happily at the praise their trainer was giving them.

"Hey Leaf? You want to go check out Route twenty four?" Dawn asked as she hugged Torterra's head before returning him.

"Sure why not." Leaf said.

Leaf returned her three pokemon and walked with Dawn to the bridge that connected Ceruleon City to Route twenty four.

When the reached the end of the bridge they saw a pokemon neither of them recognized.

"Mareep." it said.

"A Mareep? Didn't know they could be found on this side of Mount Silver." Leaf said.

"Mount Silver?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Its this huge mountain that separates Kanto and Johto." Leaf explained.

"Well them maybe you should catch it." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Get my own electric type." Leaf said with a nod before she grabbed a pokeball and said "come on out Nidoran!"

"Nido." the purple pokemon said.

"Mareep." it said back.

"Alright Nidoran let's use horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran shot forward with his head bowed and horn pointed at Mareep and hit. But all he felt was wool.

"What happened?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Dawn answered.

Nidoran quickly got away from Mareep before getting ready for another attack.

"Alright Nidoran let's use double kick." Leaf said.

Nidoran sprinted forward before leaping up and delivering two swift kicks but all his feet felt was wool, and Mareep looked like it didn't feel a thing.

"Maybe it's the wool?" Leaf said.

Dawn's eyes widened before she said "yeah. That would make sense."

Mareep was getting board of this and decided then to make a move it locked eyes with Nidoran and winked sending pink hearts flying at Nidoran. Neither Dawn or Leaf or Nidoran knew what was happening.

The hearts then surrounded Nidoran and seemed to sink into him.

"Are you ok Nidoran?" Leaf asked.

"Nido." he said softly as he looked at Mareep with hearts in his eyes, literally.

"What just happened?" Leaf asked.

"Give me a second." Dawn replied as she opened her pokedex.

"Attract. When used against a pokemon of the opposite gender, that pokemon becomes infatuated and refuses to attack." it said.

"Really? Where was this move when I was traveling with Lucas?" Dawn muttered.

"So this Mareep must be a girl." Leaf said.

Nidoran was stumbling around while looking at Mareep lovingly.

With Nidoran distracted Mareep hopped away with no trouble.

"Hey! Wait!" Leaf shouted as she ran after the electric sheep.

"Leaf!" Dawn said as she ran after her.

That Mareep moved quickly but when she saw that she was being followed Mareep quickly spun around and launched a small, thin stream of electricity at her.

The second it hit Leaf all of her muscles seized up before she fell on her face paralyzed.

"Ow." she said after she fell.

Mareep giggled at Leaf before running away.

Dawn was running after Leaf and tripped over something. When she turned to look she saw that Leaf was laying on the ground.

"Leaf? What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Hmmhmm." Leaf replied.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Paralyzed." she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh your paralyzed." Dawn said before she opened her bag and brought out a smaller bag and opened it after she rolled Leaf on her back.

Dawn pulled out a berry and forced Leaf's lips open and dropped the berry in her mouth.

Leaf chewed the berry and moaned. It was very spicy and burnt her tongue but she slowly feeling returned to her body.

Once she felt the rest of her body she spat out the berry and then spit several times to get the spicy taste out of her mouth.

"Mareep hit you with a thunder wave?" Dawn asked.

Leaf looked embarrassed before she said "yes."

Dawn tried, she really did, but couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Its not funny." Leaf scowled at her friend.

Dawn slowly stopped giggling and said "of course your right."

"I am definitely catching that Mareep now." Leaf said.

"What are you kidding? We have no idea where it went." Dawn said.

"Very true." Leaf said before she grabbed one of her pokeballs and said "Pidgeotto I need you!"

Pidgeotto came out and hovered in front of Leaf.

"Pidgeotto I need you to go look for a Mareep. Once you find it come get us ok?" Leaf asked.

"Otto." he said with a nod before flying off.

Dawn helped Leaf up to her feet and they started walking.

"So Leaf." Dawn said.

"Yeah Dawn?" Leaf replied.

"Do you want this Mareep so it can use attract on Red for you?" Dawn teased.

Leaf's cheeks turned red and she looked at Dawn "No!" she said her voice going to a high pitch which made Dawn giggled.

Leaf shoved her lightly and said "jerk."

Dawn playfully said "coward."

"Blue hair." Leaf said back.

"How is that an insult?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Leaf said.

Before Dawn could say anything else Pidgeotto came fluttering back to them "Otto." he said.

"You found her?" Leaf asked.

"Otto." he said before he took off and the two girls followed him.

Leaf and Dawn ran after Pidgeotto who lead them to a small river that Mareep was drinking from.

"Alrigh Pidgeotto time for you to shine." Leaf said.

"But Leaf." Dawn tried to say.

"Not now Dawn." Leaf said "now Pidgeotto use twister!"

"Pidgeotto!" he said before flapping his wings and launching a small twister from his wings that blew Mareep to the other side of the river before she landed on her feet.

"Mareep!" she said angrily before launching a small thundershock at Pidgeotto.

"Double team then quick attack!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto made several copies of himself that surrounded Mareep, who launched several thundershock at them but none of the ones she hit was the real Pidgeotto.

Once Mareep's back was turned the real Pidgeotto quickly shot forward and slammed into Mareep and this time made the small pokemon cry out.

Pidgeotto quickly pulled away from Mareep and got back into the sky at a safe distance.

And then electricity started to cascade along Pidgeotto's entire body.

"Pidgeotto?" Leaf asked.

"That's got to be static. Just like with Red's Pikachu." Dawn guessed.

Leaf nodded but Mareep wasn't done yet. The gem at the end of her tail started to glow red moments later a pale yellow beam of energy shot from Mareep's tail and hit Pidgeotto who was forced to land on the ground and then cried out once he got hit.

Pidgeotto flew and landed at Leaf's feet. Paralyzed and hurt.

Mareep giggled again before launching another thunder wave at Leaf who was too concerned with Pidgeotto to get out of the way.

Instantly her muscles seized up and she fell on her side again.

Mareep turned to Dawn but the blue haired trainer said "Torterra I need you!"

"Torterra!" he said as he stomped the ground.

Mareep launched another thunder wave but adopted a look of surprise when nothing seemed to happen.

Mareep then quickly ran away before Torterra could launch an attack.

"Great job sweetie." Dawn said as she knelt down next to Leaf and Pidgeotto and fed them both cheri berry that helped get rid of there paralysis.

"Thanks Dawn." Leaf said as she got back to her feet.

"Pidgeotto." the flying type said.

"Your welcome. So are we heading back to the pokemon centre?" Dawn asked.

"Nope. Now I'm determined to catch that Mareep." Leaf said confidently.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Dawn said.

Leaf sent Pidgeotto out again and he returned quicker then before and lead them to Mareep again.

"Alright Mareep time for you to deal with my starter!" Leaf said as before sending out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur." the grass type said.

"Mareep." the electric type said before winking at Bulbasaur with hearts shooting from her eyes.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Leaf groaned.

The hearts started to spin around Bulbasaur and sank into her but Bulbasaur's eyes didn't turn to hearts. In fact she looked fine.

"You don't really get how attract works do you?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. It makes your opponent fall in love with you." Leaf said.

"Yes. But not if their both girls!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait. That's perfect!" Leaf said before she turned back to Mareep and Bulbasaur.

"Alright Bulbasaur you can't touch Mareep or you'll get paralyzed." Leaf warned.

"Bulba." she replied.

"Mareep!" the electric type said after realizing her attract wasn't working and launched a thundershock.

"Use your vines to jump into the air!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur pushed off the ground and leapt into the air and avoided the thundershock.

"Now razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot multiple leafs from her bulb that pelted Mareep and made her cry out.

"Mareep!" she said angrily before launching a pale yellow beam from her tail that hit Bulbasaur while she was still in the air and caused her to fall to the ground and land on her bulb.

"Bulbasaur! Are you ok?" Leaf asked.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said as she quickly got back to her feet.

A single green strand shot from Bulbasaur's bulb and flew at Mareep and wrapped around the electric type.

"What is that?" Leaf asked.

"Mega drain. It absorbed health from your opponent and transfers it to Bulbasaur." Dawn said.

Mareep was visibly getting weaker and weaker as the green strand took more and more of Mareep's energy.

"Noww razor leaf!" Leaf said.

The green strand vanished and Bulbasaur launched several leafs at Mareep who cried out as it was hit.

"Now tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot forward and slammed into Mareep.

"Now mega drain one more time!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur launched another green strand from her bulb that wrapped around Mareep again and drained it's energy again.

Mareep looked like it was on its last legs so Leaf grabbed a pokeball and threw it.

Three shakes and a ping later and Leaf had her fourth pokemon.

"Yes! I caught Mareep!" Leaf said happily.

"Bulbasaur!" her grass type said happily.

"And not only that you learned a new move!" Leaf said happily as she ran to her starter and picked her up before hugging her tight.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said happily as she snuggled against her trainer.

"Great job Leaf!" Dawn said.

**A/N yes I know you can't catch Mareep in Firered or Leafgreen but Leaf needed a good electric type.**

**I don't like Voltorb or Electrode and Magnemite isn't really great either.**

**And if I gave her an Elekid or Electabuzz then I would have eventually had it evolve into Electivire but Lucas already has one so my only other choice was something from another region.**

**Now next chapter at first it's Leaf training with her new Mareep and then we have Leaf vs Misty!**

**Now until we meet again. **

**Jaffa3 out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N now this is the longest chapter in Leafgreen.**

**Also RPG this is my revenge!**

"Ok now Mareep use thundershock!" Leaf said.

"Dodge it Buneary!" Dawn said.

Mareep shot a small bolt at Buneary who quickly jumped into the air and avoided it.

"Now ice beam Buneary!" Dawn said.

"Block it with power gem!" Leaf cried.

The gem at the end of Mareep's tail started to glow and then fired a pale yellow beam at Buneary who had fired an ice beam. Both attacks clashed but the ice beam overpowered the power gem and hit Mareep.

"Mar!" Mareep cried as she was hit.

"Are you ok Mareep?" Leaf asked.

"Eep." Mareep said while getting back to her feet.

"Ok Leaf I think that's enough for now." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Ok Mareep we're done." Leaf said before returning the sheep to her pokeball.

"I don't believe it!" a loud booming voice said.

Both Dawn and Leaf turned to see a huge shirtless man walking towards them.

"Crasher Wake?" Dawn said in surprise.

"Nice to see you again Blue." he said happily.

"You too." Dawn said with a smile "so what are you doing here in Kanto?" she asked.

"Well I decided to take a little vacation. Came here to visit my niece then it's off to Unova for a few days, gonna try and catch myself an Oshawatt." he said.

"Your niece. Wait is this the niece with the Blastoise I fought?" she asked.

"Yep figured I'd drop in and say hello." he said.

"Well my friends actually here to battle her." Dawn said.

Crasher Wake's eyes fell on Leaf who gave him a small smile "hello. I'm Leaf." she chirped.

"Well my vacation just got better. You two going to the Gym right now?" he asked.

"Yep. Leaf and I were just testing out her newest pokemon. We were heading there right now." Dawn said.

"Well Dawn tell you what. After your friend Leaf has her battle how about you take on my Empoleon?" Crasher Wake asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." Dawn said.

So the three of them walked to the Gym and Crasher Wake threw the doors opened and shouted "where's my favorite niece!?"

The Gym was pretty much a pool. There was a lifeguard stand and platforms in the water.

"Uncle Wake?" a girls voice said with surprise.

Dawn and Leaf got their first look at Misty. She had hair that was a very light red that is was almost orange and a ponytail sticking out the side. She was wearing a yellow shirt that showed her stomach and blue shorts that looked a size to small.

"There's my little princess!" Wake roared with a smile.

They both ran to each other and embraced each other with Wake lifting her up and spinning around making the red headed gym leader giggle.

"Its great to see you again Uncle Wake." Misty said happily.

"You too sweetheart." Crasher Wake replied before he put her down and pointed to Leaf and Dawn and said "I've got two people for you to meet. The brunette's name is Leaf and she's here to battle you. And the bluenett's name is Dawn. She's the one I told you about a while ago. Remember the one who beat your Blastoise?"

"I do remember that. Hello." Misty said to the two of them.

"Hi." they replied.

"So how's my Empoleon been doing?" Crasher Wake asked.

"He's been doing great." Misty said as she threw a pokeball and out came "Empoleon!"

This Empoleon was the same height as Crasher Wake but unlike the Empoleon Lucas had which was navy blue with black on the front of his wings. This one was teal colored.

"There's my old wrestling partner!" Wake said happily before pulling Empoleon into a hug.

"Empoleon!" the water type said happily.

"So it's Leaf right?" Misty asked.

"Yep."

"If your ready we can get this battle started." Misty said.

"Yeah let's do it!" Leaf said.

"Alright. Uncle Wake you mind being the referee?" Misty asked.

Crasher Wake had his Empoleon in a headlock but nodded before he said "been getting a little rusty Empoleon?"

Leaf and Misty took their place on either side of the pool while Crasher Wake climbed up the lifeguard stand and then shouted "alright this is going to be a three on three battle. We keep going until one of you runs out of pokemon. Also only the challenger can sub in a pokemon. Both of you ready?"

Both girls nodded.

"Alright send out your first pokemon!"

"Staryu let's go!" Misty said.

Out of her pokeball came a pokemon shaped like a star with a big red gem in the centre of its body.

Leaf thought for a moment before she said "Bulbasaur come on out!"

Bulbasaur came out and was curious as to why she was standing on a platform surrounded by water.

"That's how this gym is Bulbasaur." Leaf said.

"Saur." she nodded.

"Alright rock and roll!" Wake said.

"Staryu use water gun!" Misty said.

"Dodge and use razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Staryu pointed it's top three points at Bulbasaur and fired three jets of water at Bulbasaur who quickly leapt to another platform and quickly launched several leafs but the platform was rocking slightly and threw off her aim and sent the leafs flying wide.

"Alright vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot two vines from her back that flew at Staryu.

"Jump in the water!"

Staryu quickly dove into the water before the vines could hit.

"Now gyroball!" Misty said.

Staryu jumped out of the water flew at Bulbasaur like a shurikin and hit her.

"Saur!" she cried out and nearly fell off the platform.

"Tackle!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur shot forward and slammed into the giant jewel and sent Staryu stumbling back.

"Get back into the water!" Misty cried.

Staryu quickly dove back into the water before Bulbasaur could follow up with another attack.

"Alright Staryu use ice beam!" Misty said.

Staryu quickly shot from the water again and pointed it's top point at Bulbasaur and launched a blue beam that hit her.

"Saur!" she cried out.

"Bulbasaur return!" Leaf said.

"And that's why I taught some of my pokemon ice beam." Misty said.

"Very smart. But what about electric types? Mareep let's go!" Leaf said.

"Mareep." the electric type said.

"Alright Mareep it's your first battle so I just want you to do your best." Leaf said.

"Eep." Mareep said happily.

"Ok use thundershock!" Leaf said.

"Dive under the water!" Misty said.

"Mareep!" she said before launching a small electric bolt at the water type but missed when Staryu dived under again.

"Ok gyroball again!" Misty said.

Staryu shot from the water and flew at Mareep again and landed a hit And then unlike before it quickly jumped to another platform.

"Power gem!" Misty said.

"You too Mareep!" Leaf said.

Both pokemon's gems started glowing. Staryu's started bright red and Mareep's a pale yellow and both launched a beam at each other but unfortunately Staryu's was gaining ground and started pushing Mareep's back.

"Jump to another platform and use thundershock!" Leaf said.

Mareep quickly leapt to another platform and launched a small electric bolt at Staryu who somehow managed to cry out in pain even though it didn't have a mouth.

Staryu's gem wasn't as red as it had been when the battle started which Leaf hoped meant it was getting tired.

"Gyroball!" Misty said.

"Thundershock!" Leaf said.

Staryu quickly flew at Mareep and flew right through the thundershock and slammed into Mareep again and just like before quickly leapt to another platform.

But then electricity started to cascade along its entire body.

"Paralyzed! Great strategy kid!" Crasher Wake said.

"Now thundershock!" Leaf said.

"Mareep!" she said as she launched a bolt at Staryu who couldn't move.

The light in the gem in the centre of Staryu's faded completely and it fell.

"Staryu is unable to battle this round goes to Mareep!" Wake said.

"Great job Mareep!" Leaf said happily.

"Go Mareep!" Dawn said from the side.

"Mareep." Mareep said blushing.

"So Misty what's next?" Wake asked.

"This. Now Vaporeon let's do this!" Misty said.

Out of the pokeball came a small pokemon. It was colored blue and walked on all fours. It had a ridge on its head that ran all the way down its back and a split tailfin.

"Mareep return for now!" Leaf said as she brought back her new electric type and sent out Bulbasaur.

"Saur." she said.

"Alright let's do this!" Wake said.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"Get into the water!" Misty said.

Bulbasaur fired several dozen leafs from her back but Vaporeon quickly dove into the water and literally disappeared.

"What just happened?" Leaf asked.

"Vaporeon can camouflage herself at will whenever she's in water." Misty said.

"Oh wonderful. Bulbasaur be on your guard." Leaf said.

"Saur." her grass type said with a nod.

"Now jump up and use aurora beam!" Misty said.

There was a ripple in the water and then a splash before Vaporeon appeared in mid air and launched a multicolored beam from its mouth that hit Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" she cried out as the beam hit her.

"Razor leaf quick." Leaf cried.

Bulbasaur quickly fired a barrage of leafs at Vaporeon but the water type just swatted them away with its tail and dove back into the water and vanished.

"Bulbasaur fire as many razor leafs as you can at the water!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur started to fire wave after wave of leafs at the water in hopes of hitting Vaporeon to no avail.

"Now water pulse." Misty said.

Vaporeon leapt from the water again and this time fire a blue sphere at Bulbasaur which made her cry out again.

"Vine whip quick!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly shot out her vines and whipped them at Vaporeon while it was still in the air and made the water type cry out in pain.

"Eon!" it cried before hitting the water again and vanishing.

"How can we fight something we can't even see?" Leaf asked.

"Look for ripples in the water!" Dawn shouted.

Leaf looked at Dawn then at the water carefully and saw small ripples in the water and smiled.

"Bulbasaur razor leaf right there!" Leaf shouted while pointing at the centre of the ripple.

Bulbasaur fired her razor leaf at the ripple and was rewarded with another cry of pain from Vaporeon.

"Excellent! Again!" Leaf cried.

"Dive!" Misty said.

Bulbasaur launched more leafs at the same spot but this time there was no cry of pain.

"Scald!" Misty said.

Vaporeon quickly rose from the water and fired a jet of steaming water that made Bulbasaur cry out loudly.

When the steaming water stopped Bulbasaur looked like she'd been burned badly.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said with worry.

"Saur." the grass type said weakly.

"Now finish this with aurora beam!" Misty said.

"Mega drain!" Leaf yelled.

Bulbasaur shot a green strand from her bulb that wrapped around Vaporeon and suspended it in the air while and started to drain it's health and transfer it to Bulbasaur.

Vaporeon was getting weaker as its strength was being drained and absorbed by Bulbasaur who was looking better and better.

"Aurora beam!" Misty said.

Vaporeon was looking pretty weak but it managed to fire a multicolored beam that hit Bulbasaur and made the green strand that was holding Vaporeon dissipate causing the water type to fall into the water.

"Scald!" Misty said.

There was a small ripple in the water and a jet of steaming hot water shot at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" she cried out in pain.

"Bulbasaur return!" Leaf said returning her grass type again.

"Alright come back up Vaporeon." Misty said.

Vaporeon jumped out of the water and landed on a platform not looking hurt at all.

"But how?" Leaf asked.

"Vaporeon's ability is water absorb. Whenever she touches water it heals her." Misty said.

"What? That is so not fair!" Leaf said.

"Its a gym leaders job to test their opponent." Dawn said.

"Not helping." Leaf said before sending out Mareep again.

"Mareep." she said.

"Vaporeon jump back into the water!" Leaf said.

"Thunder shock on the water!" Leaf said.

Vaporeon quickly dove into the water while Mareep was charging up. Mareep then launched a thunder shock at the water.

The invisible Vaporeon cried out loudly and jumped onto a platform.

"Yes! Thunder shock again!" Leaf said.

Mareep launched another thunder shock at Vaporeon who cried out in pain as it was struck again and collapsed.

"1! 2! 3! Pin! Vaporeon is down! This round goes to Mareep!" Crasher Wake said.

"So two of my pokemon are down. But let's see if you can handle a pokemon my Uncle trained for me. Now Buizel let's go!" Misty said.

Misty's last pokemon came out. It was mostly orange with a cream colored stomach, paws, and the tip of its twin tails. It had two blue fins on the underside of its arms and yellow ring around its neck that looked similar to a flotation device.

"Bui Bui!" it said.

"Which reminds me. Blue! How's your Buizel doing?" Wake asked.

"He's great. He actually evolved during a battle against Flint." Dawn said.

"Alright Mareep let's make this quick thunder shock!" Leaf said.

Mareep launched another thunder shock but Buizel in an amazing burst of speed shot from the platform it was on, to another in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa!" Leaf said.

"That's way faster then my Buizel was." Dawn said.

"Power gem!" Leaf said.

Mareep's tail gem started to glow before releasing a beam of energy at Buizel.

But just like before Buizle moved quickly to another platform and smirked.

"Alright Buizel our turn. Razor wind!" Misty said.

Buizel flicked it's now glowing tails at Mareep and sent a large white crescent blade at the electric type who cried out.

"Mareep!" the electric type cried out.

Come on Mareep! Use thunder wave!" Leaf said.

Mareep fired a thin bolt at Buizel but the water type easily dodged it by leaning to the side.

"Razor wind again!" Misty said.

Buizel's tail started glowing before the water type quickly whipped it around and launched a crescent shaped energy blade at Mareep.

"Dodge it!" Leaf cried.

Mareep leapt to another platform to avoid the crescent energy blade and then launched another thunder shock at Buizel but like before it dodged.

"Again!" Misty said.

Buizel spun and whipped it's tail again and launched another crescent blade of energy at Mareep who leapt to another platform.

"Hydro pump!" Misty said.

Buizel launched an enormous blast of water at Mareep who was launched off the platform and hit the pool wall hard.

"Your out! Mareep is unable to battle! This round goes to Buizel." Wake said.

"Buizel!" the water type said with a thumbs up.

"You did better then I expected Mareep. Great job." Leaf said before returning Mareep back to her pokeball.

"Bulbasaur probably needs a bit more rest after battling Vaporeon." Leaf thought before sending out "Nidoran let's go!"

"Nido." he said when he came out.

"Alright Buizel razor wind!" Misty said.

Buizel flicked it's tail at Nidoran and sent a crescent energy blade at Nidoran.

"Jump to another platform and use venoshock!" Leaf shouted.

Nidoran obeyed and leapt to another platform before launched green sludge from his mouth that hit Buizel and made it cry out.

"Now horn attack!" Leaf said.

Nidoran started to run and jump from platform to platform while Buizel was trying to get the venoshock sludge off of itself and wasn't able to dodge the horn attack right to its stomach.

"Buizel! It cried out and placed a paw to its stomach.

"Double kick!" Leaf said.

"Jump away and use hydro pump!" Misty said.

Buizel quickly leapt away from the double kick and landed on a close by platform and launched another powerful blast of water that hit Nidoran and sent him flying into the water.

"Get back to the platforms!" Leaf shouted.

Nidoran started to slowly paddle his way over to the nearest platform.

"Razor wind!" Misty said.

Buizel flicked it's glowing tail at Nidoran and launched another energy blade just as Nidoran was getting back on the platform and sent him flying back into the water.

"Now ice beam!" Misty said.

Buizel shot a blue beam at Nidoran that made him cry out in pain and trapped him by freezing the ice around him.

"Nidoran!" Leaf said not knowing what to do.

"Now razor wind one more time!" Misty said.

Buizel launched another energy blade at Nidoran who was struggling in his ice trap and trying to get out but couldn't and was unable to avoid the razor wind and closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Nidoran return!" Leaf cried seconds before the razor wind would have hit.

"Smart choice." Misty said.

"Only choice." Leaf corrected before sending out her Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur said.

"Buizel!" the water type said back.

"So back to trying with typpe advantage? Well Buizel can take down a grass type easily. Buizel razor wind!" Misty said.

"Dodge it then use mega drain!" Leaf said.

Buizel whipped it's tail at Bulbasaur and launched another white energy blade at her, but Bulbasaur was quickly running from one platform to another and then quickly launched a green strand from her bulb that quickly wrapped around Buizel and started to drain energy from it.

"Bui!" Buizel cried out as its strength was being drained.

"Ice beam!" Misty said.

Buizel launched an ice beam while still being restrained at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it quick!" Leaf said.

The green strand broke when Bulbasaur leapt away from the ice beam.

"Are you ok Buizel?" Misty asked.

Buizel was on one knee after having its energy drained but stumbled back to its feet and nodded.

"Alright then use aqua jet!" Misty said.

"Bui!" Buizel shouted as it became surrounded in water and shot at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge quick!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur quickly leapt to another platform but what Leaf and Bulbasaur were not expecting was Buizel performing a sharp turn and shooting at her again.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried out when the aqua jet hit.

"Bad move Misty." Leaf said.

"Why's that? The aqua jet hit Bulbasaur didn't it?" Misty asked.

"Yes but now Buizels up close. Now vine whip!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur sent out her two vines and whipped them at Buizel who cried out as he was sent flying to another platform.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"Freeze them!" Misty said.

Buizel fired an ice beam at the barrage of leafs, freezing them solid and making them shatter.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Dodge with aqua jet!" Misty said.

Buizel became surrounded with water and took off like a jet before it could get whipped.

"Now razor wind!" Misty said.

Buizel shot out of the aqua jet and spun in the air and launched an energy blade at Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" she cried out before being sent into the water.

"Get out quick with vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Ice beam!" Misty said.

Bulbasaur wrapped a vine around one of the platforms and quickly pulled herself to it, narrowly avoiding being trapped like Nidoran was.

She quickly climbed back onto the platform and smiled at Leaf.

"That's excellent Bulbasaur! Now mega drain!" Leaf said.

"Dive into the water!" Misty said.

Buizel quickly dove into the water and avoided getting it's energy drained a second time.

"Razor wind!" Misty shouted.

Buizel shot from the water but before it could send another energy blade Leaf shouted "wrap it with vine whip!"

Bulbasaur shot her vines and quickly wrapped up Buizel, suspending it in the air.

"Ice beam!" Misty said.

Buizel shot an ice beam at its captor.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur as she was struck with a damaging ice beam.

"Mega drain!" Leaf said.

"Keep ice beam going no matter what!" Misty said.

Like before a green strand shot from Bulbasaur's bulb and flew at Buizel wrapping around its neck and started to drain energy from it and transfer it to Bulbasaur but Buizel was really stubborn and kept firing it's ice beam.

Leaf then said "slam Buizel against a platform!"

"SAUR!" Bulbasaur shouted while still being hit by Buizel's ice beam. She slammed Buizle against a platform and fell to her stomach and retracted her vines and released Buizel.

Buizel was laying on its back on the platform and looked like it was struggling to get back up.

"Bui!" it said as it was trying to get back up.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf's starter said also trying to get back to her feet.

And then at the same moment both collapsed and fell unconscious.

Crasher Wake gave each a second to try and get back up before he shouted "both pokemon are unable to battle! The leader Misty is out of pokemon!" Wake said "Sorry princess." he said to Misty before continuing "this battle is over and the winner is Leaf!"

"Yes!" Leaf shouted happily.

"Great job Leaf!" Dawn said.

Both Leaf and Misty returned their pokemon.

Leaf ran to Dawn and hugged her and broke apart when Misty came over and said "well Leaf. Its with great pleasure that I award you with this Cascade badge."

Misty held out her hand and opened it, revealing a badge that was shaped like a rain drop.

Leaf took and and said "thank you so much."

"Well Leaf. That's two badges down and six to go." Dawn said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N it has come to my attention that someone asked about the restoration lab being in Vermilion City instead of Cinnabar Island. Well the reason for that is because I want Leaf to resurect her fossil soon so we have time to enjoy it.**

**You guys remember Sudowoodo I gave Dawn? Well I kept putting off catching it for so long that when I got around to catching it there wasn't much left of the story except for the Sinnoh League. So that's why the Lab is in Vermilion City.**

"So second badge is down!" Dawn said happily to Leaf as she held up a bottle of water in celebration.

"Here here!" Leaf said raising her own bottle.

"So where's the next gym?" Dawn asked.

Taking out a map Leaf saw that the nearest city was Saffron City.

"Saffron city huh?" Dawn said pearing over to the map.

"Dawn? Leaf?" a voice said.

Looking over they saw Professor Oak walking towards them and walking beside him was a large pokemon Leaf had never seen before.

It was seven or eight feet tall. It had light orange skin and a cream colored stomach. A round snout with two antennae and a small horn. Sticking out the side were two small wings with green membrain.

Dawn on the other hand gasped and said "Professor Oak you have a Dragonite?!"

"Yes I do. I've had him for, gosh it must be going on thirty years." he said.

"So what brings you to Ceruleon City?" Leaf asked.

"Well I haven't heard from a good friend of mine in a long time and I'm starting to get worried so I had Dragonite fly me here so I could make sure he's ok." Professor Oak explained.

"Can we go with you?" Dawn asked.

"Of course you can. The more the merrier. Though to be honest I'm surprised to see you here." he said.

"Why's that?" Leaf asked.

"Well its just that Blue's already gotten his third badge and Red is right behind him." Professor Oak said.

Leaf hit her head against the table and said "why can't I ever catch a break?"

Dawn looked at Professor Oak for an explanation and he said "ever since they were little Red Leaf and Blue have always been in competition with Leaf always coming in last."

"Well I'll show them! I'll beat both of them next time!" Leaf said full of enthusiasm.

"That's right Leaf it's always good to think positive." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"He's right." Dawn said in agreement.

"Now where are you two ladies going to next?" he asked.

"Saffron City." Leaf said.

"Well I'm afraid I have to tell you this but the road to Saffron City south of Ceruleon City's closed for construction."

"Well great now what?" Leaf asked with a frown.

"Well there is an underground tunnel that ends near Vermilion City just south Ceruleon City."

"Great we'll head there then." Leaf said.

The Professor returned his Dragonite and started to walk towards the yellow bridge that leads to Route twenty four.

"So Leaf how many pokemon do you have so far?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'll show you." Leaf said before releasing her four pokemon.

When Bulbasaur came out she ran to Professor Oak and started to nuzzle his leg.

"Well you I remember." Professor Oak said with a smile and picked up the little grass type and looked at the rest of Leaf's pokemon "well looks like your Pidgey evolved right?" he asked.

"Otto!" Pidgeotto said with a nod.

"And a male Nidoran excellent choice expecially if he has poison point." Professor Oak said as he scratched the small purple pokemon.

"Nido!" Nidoran said happily.

"And this is a surprise a Mareep. Not usually something one finds this side of Mount Silver." Professor Oak said.

He went to pet Mareep but she flinched away "well that's odd. Mareep are usually very open and friendly." Professor Oak said.

Mareep ran over to Leaf and hid behind her "what's wrong Mareep?" Leaf asked.

"Mareep." she said sounding scared.

"Maybe she's just shy I had an Eevee who was exactly like that." Dawn said.

"Maybe." Leaf said as she returned Mareep, Nidoran and Pidgeotto.

"Well Dawn how about you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well so far I've only caught one." Dawn said as she released her Scyther.

Professor Oak looked at the Scyther "this Scyther already has a lot of experience in battle."

"How did you know?" Leaf asked.

"Look at him. He's covered in a multitude of scars." Professor Oak said.

Both girls took a closer look at Scyther and noticed that he really was.

Dawn returned Scyther and they accompanied Professor Oak across the bridge.

"And you say this Pinsir looked completely different from the others?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. And not only did it look different but it was also really powerful. If it wasn't for Scyther's speed he never would have beaten it." Dawn said.

"Hmm. I may have to ask Sycamore about this." Professor Oak mumbled to himself.

"Who's that?" Leaf asked.

"Professor Sycamore is the lead researcher in a style of evolution called "mega evolution." Professor Oak answered.

"Whats... look!" Dawn said pointed to a house that was surrounded by six people wearing similar uniforms to the people they met in Mount Moon.

A man came out and was pushed to the ground. Out of the house was a man with light green hair and a black hat.

Without missing a beat he walked over to the man and stomped on his arm and made the man scream out.

"That's Bill!" Professor Oak said.

"We have to help him!" Dawn said grabbing two of her pokeballs.

"Let's go!" Leaf said.

They got in hearing range and caught the end of green haired man's speech "...will tell me what I want to know. If you don't then you'll learn why I'm called the cruelest Executive in Team Rocket." he said making Leaf and Dawn's skin crawl.

"Back off!" Professor Oak shouted.

All eight heads turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Sam go get help!" the man on the ground said.

"Shut it!" the Executive said before kicking Bill in the head and turned back to the three of them and said "get lost gramps before you break a hip."

"Listen to me young man unless you want a fight you'll let my friend go and get out of my sight!"

"Not going to happen gramps. Now you've got to deal with me Proton." he said.

"Get yourself ready." Professor Oak said while grabbing Dragonite's pokeball. Dawn grabbed Scyther's and Leaf grabbed Nidoran's.

Proton smirked and looked back at his men and said "deal with this."

All of the men stood up straight and nodded.

All six men released their pokemon three were Zubat, two were Koffing and one was a Rattata.

"Dragonite help me out!"

"Scyther let's go!"

"Nidoran come on out!"

All three pokemon came out and growled at their opponents.

"Dragonite thunderbolt on the Zubat." Professor Oak said.

"Nidoran double kick on Rattata!" Leaf said.

"Scyther slash on the Koffing!" Dawn said.

Quick as a flash Scyther took off and slashed at both Koffing before anyone else could even blink.

Nidoran was second and quickly ran and jumped at Rattata and delivered two swift kicks to Rattata.

Dragonite was the last but easily the most powerful as he launched a powerful bolt of electricity that hit all three Zubat and took them out instantly.

"Now finish off the other three with hyper beam!" Professor Oak said.

Turning to the others Dragonite launched a huge orange beam that hit the remaining three and took them out too.

"Whoa!" Dawn and Leaf said surprise written on their face.

"Weezing will-o-wisp. Proton said.

Weezing came out and launched several fire balls at Dragonite that hit and sent it to the ground with painful looking burns on its body.

"Dragonite!" Professor Oak said with worry.

"We'll handle this!" Leaf said.

"Really you'll handle me? Stupid little brats Weezing use thunder bolt on Scyther.

"Weezing!" the poison type said sounding depressed before launching a thunderbolt at Scyther.

"Dodge it!" Dawn said.

"Nidoran use horn attack!" Leaf said.

Scyther quickly flew into the air avoiding the attack while Nidoran quickly ran forward and jabbed Weezing with his horn.

"Weez!" it groaned.

"Disappointing. Now will-o-wisp!" Proton said.

Several light blue fire balls surrounded Weezing and then flew at both Scyther and Nidoran.

"Dodge!" both girls shouted.

Scyther managed to dodge his set of fire balls but Nidoran wasn't so lucky and was hit and sent flying back.

"Nidoran!" Leaf said with worry.

"Scyther slash!" Dawn shouted.

Scyther shot forward and started to rapidly slash the floating Weezing.

"We! We! We!" it grunted as it was slashed.

"Flamethrower." Proton said.

Scyther was still slashing at Weezing but it opened the mouth on its smaller head and launched a jet of flames at Scyther who cried out.

"Scyther!" Dawn said.

"Well this has been an amusing distraction but it's time to finish you Weezing destory these three with a hyper beam!" Proton said.

Both of Weezings heads charged an orange beam but Dawn said "Torterra block it with franzy plant!"

Torterra came out and started glowing green and summoned several think spiked plants that closed together and made a wall in front of the four of them.

The hyper beam was fired but to Dawn's surprise it blew right through the frenzy plant wall and hit Torterra and sent him flying through the air and landed with a giant "BOOM!"

"Impressive Torterra kid. Think I'll take it after your gone. Weezing charge another hyper beam.

Then something small and blue shot from the nearby trees and slammed into Weezing sending it flying.

Now standing in front of them was "Gible!" it said.

"What's a Gible doing here?" Leaf asked.

"Annoying little thing! Weezing sludge bomb." Proton said.

Weezing launched two jets of black sludge from both of its mouths but Gible quickly dodged them before launching a blue sphere from its mouth that hit Weezing directly.

"Weezing!" it groaned.

"For the love of!" Proton said looking angry.

Gible launched another blue sphere that sent Weezing flying at Proton.

"Return." Proton growled.

"You lost so surrender." Leaf said.

Proton pulled something from his pocket that exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Pidgeotto blow the smoke away!" Leaf said.

Pidgeotto came out and flapped his wings quickly blowing away all of the smoke to reveal Bill still on the ground and Proton was no where to be found.

"Bill!" Professor Oak shouted with worry.

"Samuel?" he groaned.

"That's right. Are you ok?" Professor Oak asked.

Bill coughed as he shakily got to his feet and nearly fell if Professor Oak didn't help.

"What where they after Bill?" Professor Oak asked as he, Bill, Leaf, and Dawn started to walk back to the city to get him and their pokemon some help.

"Transfer system. They wanted to know if there was a way to steal a pokemon while it was being transfered. I told them to go jump in a pool of Sharpedo's but, well you saw the result." he said as he held up his now broken hand.

"You didn't tell them anything of course right?" Leaf asked.

"That's right." Bill said.

Dawn, Professor Oak, and Bill were walking back to the bridge but Leaf walked to the Gible that saved them and stroked it's fin and said "that was a very brave thing you did for us thank you."

"Gible." it said leaping up to Leaf's head and gently bitting it making her cry out in surprise.

"Fiendly aren't you?" Leaf giggled.

"Leaf!" Dawn's voice said scaring Leaf and Gible who let go of her head and running off.

**A/N well that's two executives we've met. I'm also going to replace Petrel with an O.C because I want to.**

**Now until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I really encourage anyone who reads this story to please read the story Paul Returns To Kanto: Return Of The Battle Frontier by RPG1115.**

**RPG1115 has helped me a lot of times with my Pokemon Platinum story and a lot in this story as well.**

**In fact this chapter is because of an idea he gave me. So please read his story because I swear, if you read it you will not be disappointed.**

Leaf and Dawn were walking around Ceruleon City enjoying their last day before they made their way to Route nine.

Suddenly Leaf and Dawn felt something brush past their legs. Looking down they saw a Meowth running past them on only two legs.

"Wonder why that Meowth's in such a rush?" Dawn asked.

Looking down Leaf picked up something shiny that Meowth must have dropped and when she picked it up and examined it they saw that it was a large pearl.

"What's something this valuable doing on the ground?" Leaf asked as she was holding the pearl.

"THIEF!" a loud voice said.

Turning around they saw a man running towards and he didn't look happy.

"Thief?" Dawn and Leaf asked while looking at each other.

"How dare you have your Meowth dig into my home and steal a precious family heirloom?!" he shouted in Leaf's face.

Dawn placed a hand on the man and pushed him back to get him away from Leaf "what are you talking about?"

"And who are you? Her accomplices?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at Dawn now.

Suddenly a cop came over, she wore a blue police uniform and had blue hair and a serious look on her face and beside her was a pokemon neither Leaf or Dawn recognized.

"Alright what seems to be the problem here?" she asked.

"Officer thank goodness your here. I just caught these two thief's trying to make off with my family's precious pearl." he said as he quickly snatched the pearl from Leaf's hand.

"We didn't do anything!" Leaf defended herself.

"Then explain why you somehow had a large pearl in your possession seconds after this man was robbed." the officer said.

"It was a Meowth. It rushed right past us and dropped it." Dawn explained.

"As if. Its more likely that you simply returned your Meowth after it gave you the pearl." the man said.

"Hey if you want to see all of our pokemon you can." Dawn said looking the man in the eyes with anger written on her face.

"Yeah!" Leaf said also getting angry.

"Very well." the officer said.

Dawn grabbed her three pokeballs and released her Torterra, Scyther, and Buneary.

"Its taking all of my will to not just have Torterra launch a hyper beam at this idiot." Dawn whispered to Leaf which made her giggle.

"Alright then the Meowth must be with her!" the man said.

"Come on out guys." Leaf said.

Out of Leaf's pokeball's came her Bulbasaur (who leapt into Leaf's arms right away) Pidgeotto, Nidoran, and Mareep.

"Now obviously one of my pokemon must be disguised as a Meowth right?" Leaf said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well sir? Neither of these girls have a Meowth in their possession. You have your stolen item so I'd suggest you go home." the woman said.

The man grumbled as he turned and walked away.

"Jerk." Dawn and Leaf said under their breath.

"I'm sorry about all this girls." the cop said.

"What on earth is going on?" Dawn asked.

"Over the last couple weeks there have been a string of thefts by someone or something. The only clue we have is that who ever does it digs their way into the house."

"Really that's weird." Leaf said.

They said their thanks to the cop and continued on their way after returning their pokemon.

"You think that Meowth that ran into us is the thief?" Leaf asked.

"Maybe." Dawn said.

Both girls decided that they didn't want to spend the rest of the day in town so they headed for Route five.

"Ok from what Professor Oak told me it should take a couple hours to reach the cave." Leaf said.

They walked for an hour before they saw a Meowth scurry across the road in front of them on two legs.

"Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"I see it two legs that must be the thief!" Dawn said.

"Let's go!" Leaf said.

Running after the possible thief they found that it was very fast even though it wasn't using all fours.

"Meowth?" it said as it turned to look at Leaf and Dawn.

"You! Are you the cat burglar?" Dawn asked using a pun that made Leaf giggle.

"Meowth." it said with a proud nod.

"Where's all the things you've stolen you have to give them back." Leaf said.

"Owth!" it said shaking it's head no.

Leaf grabbed one of her pokeballs and said "Nidoran let's go!"

"Nido!" he said when he came out.

"Meowth." it said back.

"Last chance Mewoth." Leaf said.

Meowth extended it's claws and made a "come here" motion with its paw.

"You asked for it. Nidoran horn attack!" Leaf said.

Meowth quickly jumped away before Nidoran could even start running.

"Go!" Leaf said.

Nidoran charged at Meowth who had its front arms (or legs?) crossed as though he didn't care and then when Nidoran was close Meowth leapt away and Nidoran slammed into a rock that was behind it hard!

"Nido." Nidoran said before collapsing.

"Meowth Meow Meow." Meowth said as it was laughing at Nidoran.

Bulbasaur came out of her pokeball and went over to Nidoran and gently helped him up with her vines.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Nido." he said weakly.

While Bulbasaur was helping Nidoran Leaf sent out another pokemon.

"Pidgeotto let's go!" Leaf said.

"Otto!" he said.

"Mewoth." Meowth said not looking worried at all.

"Alright Pidgeotto wing attack!" Leaf said.

Mewoth bent down and picked up something and flung it at Pidgeotto which hit him in the face making his wing attack miss Meowth completely and made him hit at tree.

"That Meowth is smart and resourceful." Dawn said sounding impressed.

"Meowth." it said as it gave a bow to Dawn who giggled.

"Don't complement the enemy!" Leaf said angrily.

"Sorry." Dawn said meekly.

"Bulbasaur razor leaf!" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur who was now helping Pidgeotto turned to Meowth and launched several dozen leafs at it.

Meowth extended it's claws and moved it's arms so quickly that they looked like blurs as it easily sliced up all the leafs shot at it.

"Meowth." it said before blowing on its claw.

"Saur." Bulbasaur said angrily.

"Vine whip!" Leaf said.

"Saur!" she said as she slammed two vines down on Meowth who quickly turned to the side and slid in the space between the two vines.

"What?" Leaf asked surprised.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur asked also surprised.

"Meowth." it said with a smirk before quickly shooting at Bulbasaur the claws on its right paw glowing white and growing in length and slashed Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" she cried.

"Wow. Not only is it resourceful but strong too." Dawn said.

Meowth winked at Dawn and bowed again.

"Dawn!" Leaf said angrily.

"Oh right. I mean grr. Evil Meowth." Dawn said.

"Meowth." it said laughing.

"Ok let's see it stop and electric type! Now Mar!" Leaf started to say before Dawn grabbed her arm to stop her from sending out her Mareep.

"Wait. I have an idea." Dawn said.

"And what's that?" Leaf asked.

Dawn let go of Leaf's arm and walked towards Meowth "your a pretty smart pokemon aren't you? Last Meowth I met could only walk on all fours." she said.

"Meowth." it said blushing slightly.

"So tell me if your smart enough to learn to walk on two legs, why are you stealing?" Dawn asked.

To answer her question Meowth leapt into the air and dug underground and burst out of the ground closer to Dawn.

Dawn had a confused look on her face for a second "oh I know! You were just trying to learn dig!"

"Meowth." it nodded as it walked into Dawn's reach.

She reached out and scratched under Meowth's chin which made Meowth start to purr.

"But why did you steal things like that pearl?" Dawn asked.

"Pickup. Its Meowth's ability it picks up things as it travels even if they belong to someone." Leaf said as she read her pokedex.

"Well Meowth you know all of those things aren't yours right?" Dawn asked.

"Meowth." it said hanging it's head down in shame.

Dawn picked up Meowth and said "no need to worry. Everyone will forgive you. But you have to return what you took." Dawn said as she nuzzled Meowth's head making it purr again.

Meowth nodded and leapt out of Dawn's arms and turned to the two girls and made a "follow me" motion.

Meowth lead them to a small cave that was filled with items.

"Look there's a soothe bell!" Dawn said as she pointed to one item.

"And look there must be five gold nuggest here!" Leaf said.

"You took all of these?" Dawn asked looking surprised.

"Meowth." it said spinning it's foot.

"Well time to start returning things." Dawn said.

Leaf and Dawn filled their backpacks with Meowth's stolen items and brought them to the police station.

"You say it was just a wild Meowth?" the same woman they met before (Jenny they learned her name was) asked.

Meowth was in Dawn's arms looking embarrassed but turned to Jenny and nodded.

"Well since your wild and you returned all of the stolen items I guess I can give you a free pass." Jenny said.

"Meowth?" Meowth said looking surprised.

"This time." Jenny said sternly.

"Mewoth." it said nodding.

Leaf and Dawn left the station and took Meowth back to his small cave and let him go.

"Well Meowth we have to go now." Dawn said as she and Leaf turned away.

"Meowth?" it said as it looked at Leaf and Dawn walk away it then looked at its cave then back at the two humans and ran and grabbed onto Dawn's leg.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked as she picked up Meowth.

"Me." it said pointing at itself then it pointed at Dawn and said "Owth**."**

"You want to come with us?" Dawn asked.

"Me." it said pointing at itself and nodded.

Dawn smiled and nodded before bringing out a pokeball and, when Meowth nodded, tapped it against its head and pinged instantly.

Dawn smiled and scanned the now occupied pokeball.

**"This Meowth is male and knows the following moves.**

**Scratch.**

**Iron tail.**

**Night slash.**

**Dig.**

Instantly after scanning the pokeball Meowth shot out of his pokeball and leapt onto Dawn's shoulder.

"You don't like your pokeball?" Dawn asked.

"Owth." he replied with a shake of his head.

"Alright then you can hang out with me and Leaf." Dawn said with a smile.

"Meowth." he said before nuzzling Dawn's cheek.

**A/N now we have Dawn's second pokemon and the third shall be sooner then you think. Unless I'm lying. I tend to do that.**

**Now let us say goodbye to Ceruleon and say hello to Route 5 or I may just skip to Route 6**

**Now that's all I have to say so until we meet again.**

**Jaffa3 out!**


End file.
